Les Pirates en folies !
by Lascka
Summary: Série de OS de ma composition. Humour, action mais parfois aussi romance sont au rendez-vous. Venez vous amuser avec nos chers pirates sur Grand-Line ! Merci de dire votre avis sur mes oeuvres ! Sommaire plus spécifique pour chaque chapitre à l'intérieur.
1. Les Entremetteurs

**Résumé** : Sanji se demande qu'elles sont les filles qui peuvent être attiré par notre bretteur préféré et… Les conséquences sont désastreuses.

**Couple** : Aucun.

**Genre** : Humour, Amitié.

**Classement** : Tout public.

**Crédit** : L'œuvre originale appartient à Oda-sensei, je ne possède que l'imagination qui m'a permit de mettre cette histoire en œuvre.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et voici le résultat d'efforts intensifs pendant trois semaines… Pendant l'écriture de "Le lien des Mugiwaras", je ne me suis consacré qu'à cette histoire... Ou presque !

Veuillez profitez de délires conçus par un cerveau fatigué et en quête d'évasion !

Pour vous aider, toutes ces histoires se passent quelque par sur Grand Line. Mais ne vous focaliser pas là-dessus, car officiellement, après Thrillers Barck, se devait être l'île des hommes-poissons. Mais j'aime trop l'équipage au complet pour les séparer !

Et puis, cessez donc de chercher une logique dans One Piece… C'est strictement impossible ! C'est pourquoi c'est si intéressant ! XD

J'appelle ça des One-Shot, car ça ne peut pas former une vraie histoire, mais certains chapitres pourront être long, ne vous étonnez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Les entremetteurs.**

C'était une journée habituelle sur le Sunny. L'équipage des Mugiwaras venait d'essuyer une tempête, changement de temps brutal mais habituel sur cet océan. Sans s'émouvoir, il y avait fait face. Et ils avaient réussi sans mal à s'en sortir. Le temps était redevenu calme, et il profitait de la tranquillité qui régnait sur le bateau. Tranquillité toute relative, bien sûr.

- Yosh ! On a enfin fini cette invention !

Celui qui s'était exclamé était couvert de cambouis de la tête au pied. Mais il restait facilement reconnaissable à son profil inimitable. Usopp, canonnier et sniper de l'équipage était aussi un fin bricoleur et un bon inventeur.

- Ouais, c'était pas facile, mais à nous deux, on l'a fait !

Franky, le cyborg fonctionnant au cola semblait lui aussi fier de son travail. Il était tout aussi taché, mais ne portait pas de protection spéciale, seulement son éternel slip bleu et une légère chemise. Il faut dire qu'avec son corps de métal, il ne craignait pas grand-chose.

- Qu'est-ce vous faites, les gars ?

- On peut voir ?

- C'est peut-être intéressant !

Trois autres membres de l'équipage les avaient rejoint, curieux. Le premier était le capitaine de ce vaisseau, Luffy, plus connu sous le nom de Mugiwara no Luffy (Luffy au Chapeau de Paille). Jeune gamin naïf et curieux, un grand sourire s'étalant presque en permanence sur son visage, il ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de pouvoir rire. Il portait toujours un chapeau de paille, qui était son trésor et qui lui avait valu son surnom.

Il était accompagné de Chopper, jeune renne qui faisait office de docteur sur ce navire. Ayant mangé un fruit du démon, le Hito Hito no Mi, il pouvait parler et marcher comme les humains. S'il était intelligent, il restait extrêmement naïf. L'autre compagnon était un grand squelette affublé d'une afro et d'une canne. Lui aussi, c'est un possesseur d'un fruit du démon, et était le musicien de l'équipage. Mais il savait aussi se servir de la lame qu'il cachait dans sa canne, et très bien.

Ces trois compères regardaient avec intérêt l'étrange objet que les deux bricoleurs avaient fabriqué. De la forme d'une demi-sphère, elle était d'un gris argenté brillant, avec quatre pointes orange sur le bord, et une étrange antenne au milieu. Il y avait aussi deux roulettes du côté gauche, qui devaient servir à régler quelque chose.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Ce sont les filles qui nous l'ont demandé, fit fièrement Franky. C'est pour se coiffer.

- C'est censé stimuler les racines des cheveux, et ça peut les faire pousser un peu plus vite, ou les faire changer de couleur.

- Oouaaah ! Admira Chopper. C'est possible, ça ?

- Bah, c'est ce que l'on a essayé de faire. Mais on ne l'a pas encore testé, et il n'est pas question que ma SUPER coiffure change.

- Pas question je me mette ça sur la tête ! Fit catégoriquement Usopp.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour mon afro moi non plus…

- Je ne quitte pas mon chapeau !

- Et moi, je n'ai pas vraiment de cheveux, et si ça agit sur toute ma fourrure…

Ils geignirent et se mirent à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'un ronflement sonore venant du pont supérieur leur offre la solution.

- Mais oui ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble. Zoro !

Ils avaient longuement hésité à lui demander la permission d'utiliser ses cheveux (environ deux seconde) avant de tomber d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait de toutes les manières JAMAIS d'accord. Mais ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un cobaye. Alors ils essayèrent de trouver une autre solution (environ une fraction de seconde) avant de passer outre ce relatif danger. Et puis, il avait vraiment envie de voir Zoro en rose ! Ils avaient déjà décidé qu'ils changeraient la couleur, mais pas la longueur, et avaient réglé l'appareil pour ça. L'autre problème qui se posait était de réussir à se rapprocher de Zoro assez près pour lui mettre le casque, sans pour autant le réveiller… La solution qu'ils avaient adoptée était simple. Luffy se balancerait en s'étirant depuis la vigie pour lui poser le casque.

Aussitôt décidé, aussitôt mit en route. Sous les yeux de Robin et de Nami qui étaient sortit, trouvant le bateau vraiment trop calme, Luffy se précipita à la vigie pendant que les quatre autres restait sur le pont inférieur, mais avec Zoro en ligne de mire. Les deux femmes, qui étaient au dessus de la cuisine, se regardèrent, surprises. Que préparaient-ils encore ? Elles échangèrent un coup d'œil et se décidèrent à ne rien dire. Elles s'accoudèrent sur le garde-corps et regardèrent sans parler Luffy qui se balançait silencieusement depuis une fenêtre de la vigie. Ce dernier retenait son souffle. Il savait que si jamais il émettait quelque chose que le bretteur jugeait de dangereux, tout le plan tombait à l'eau… Mais Zoro devait se sentir en sécurité sur le Sunny. Il ne réveilla pas quand Luffy posa le casque, à peine sa respiration ralentissait-elle que Luffy était remonté à la vigie. Zoro bougea légèrement et ils s'arrêtèrent de respirer, même Nami et Robin, qui avaient compris que l'épéiste allait encore subir les bêtises de l'équipage. Mais il se rendormit aussi sec. Ils poussèrent un profond mais silencieux soupir, alors que Luffy revenait vers eux.

- Alors, c'est bon ? Murmura-t-il, excité.

Franky leva un pouce, signe que oui. Usopp avait une télécommande à la main, et s'apprêtait à mettre en marche l'appareil, sous les yeux émerveillés de ses compagnons. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers eux, et tous hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient prêts. Usopp appuya sur le bouton.

* * *

Sanji était en cuisine, préparant des boissons rafraichissantes pour l'équipage quand une explosion eu lieu à l'extérieur. Il crut d'abord que le bateau était attaqué, et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit un rugissement.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ?

Il sortit beaucoup plus vite, bien plus curieux que si c'était une attaque.

* * *

Il remarqua d'abord les hurlements des cinq andouilles qui fuyaient un marimo noir particulièrement furieux. Noir ? Et oui ! Ses cheveux n'étaient pas devenus rose, ils avaient bien gardé leur couleur habituel. Mais l'explosion que Sanji avait entendue était due à un disfonctionnement de l'invention d'Usopp et Franky qui, sans changer la couleur des cheveux de Zoro, l'avait bien assombri le visage de ce dernier. Un peu de suie colorait aussi le haut de la chemise de notre pauvre bretteur furieux. La deuxième chose qu'il entendit fut les rires des deux femmes au-dessus de lui qui ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Sanji, lui, soupira. Encore ce Marimo qui faisait des siennes. Il l'observa alors qu'il avait réussi à coincer nos cinq amis dans un coin, se préparant à leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire, et ce qu'il avait subit. Alors que des hurlements stridents retentissaient, il ne pu empêcher une pensée parasite s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

_"Mais qu'elle genre de fille pourrait s'intéresser à ça ?"_

Il décida de creuser la question, qui pour lui était devenu essentiel. Il était bien décidé à sauver toutes les femmes qui pouvaient trouver une tête d'algue attirant en leur montrant ce qu'était un vrai gentleman.

Après une correction mémorable qui les empêchera, pour un temps, d'utiliser Zoro comme cobaye, nos cinq malheureux avaient trouvé refuge dans la cuisine. Si l'on puis dire, car une fois dans la cuisine, Nami leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient mit sur la tête de Zoro. Quand elle sut que c'était ce qu'elle avait demandé, et donc qu'elle aurait pu subir le même sort, les deux inventeurs avaient eu droit à une deuxième couche. Tandis que Chopper tentait tant bien que mal de soigner Usopp et Franky, Nami soupira.

- Quand je pense que vous avez essayé de colorer Zoro en rose…

Elle frissonna. L'idée même lui faisait peur.

Alors que Luffy riait de l'idée d'avoir un bretteur en rose bonbon, Robin sourit et fit remarquer.

- Je pense qu'il aurait perdu de son charme avec cette couleur.

Il y eu un bruit de vaisselle brisée, et de précipitation. Sanji mit brusquement la main sur le front de Robin.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu ne semble pas avoir de fièvre pourtant ? Ce serait sûrement plus prudent que tu te fasses examiner. Chopper, tu veux-

- Sanji-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrompit Nami alors que Robin enlevait doucement mais fermement la main du cuisinier de son front.

L'interpellé, sans quitter l'air inquiet qu'il abordait, s'expliqua.

- C'est sûrement moi, mais j'ai cru entendre que Robin-chan sous-entendais que Zoro pouvait avoir du charme. Mais j'ai mal entendu, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

- Non, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Sanji eu un nouveau coup au cœur. Elle le trouvait charmant ? Cette tête de pelouse ?

- Tu… Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Et toi Nami ?

- C'est vrai qu'il a un certain charme. S'il n'était pas si effrayant, je suis sûr qu'il aurait beaucoup de succès.

Le choc fut tel que Sanji sentit son esprit quitter ce monde. Et alors qu'il s'évanouissait, il n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation. Usopp était très surpris.

- Nami, je ne savais pas que tu étais attiré par lui ! Tu ne semble pourtant pas-

**_*BONG*_**

- Aah ! Usopp ! Nami, je venais de finir de le soigner !

- Et bien recommence ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'être attiré ?

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit, reprit le cyborg, tout ne conservant une distance de sécurité avec la navigatrice.

Nami soupira, et Robin continua en souriant.

- Vous ne nous avez pas comprit, je pense. On peut trouver quelqu'un de charmant sans être attiré par lui. Zoro est plutôt bel homme, c'est vrai, mais…

- Trop de défauts, asséna Nami, catégorique.

Elles échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. L'énumération prendrait bien trop de temps… Sanji revint parmi eux à ses paroles. Le soulagement l'avait ressuscité.

- Ah ! Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, ne me faites plus de telles frayeurs ! J'ai cru que…

Il ne pu continuer tant l'impression de danger qui émanait des deux femmes étant intense. Il détourna habilement le sujet.

- Ceci dit, je me demande vraiment quels genres de femmes peuvent être attirés par lui…

Ils réfléchirent, mais rien ne leur vint en tête. Luffy lâcha alors :

- Bah, on à qu'a le suivre, on le découvrira.

* * *

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut et empoigna une de ses lames. Il se sentait en danger. Pourtant, il avait beau scruter les alentours attentivement, il ne voyait rien. Personne, pas d'abruti et de truc qui explose… Il s'ébroua, chassant le malaise qui l'avait pris. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être autant sur ses gardes, avec ce qu'ils avaient reçu, il le laisserait tranquille un bon bout de temps…

* * *

Il flânait tranquillement dans cette ville, seul. Mais s'il semblait impassible, Zoro était sur les nerfs. Cette sensation ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'ils avaient accosté sur cette île. D'abord, il avait été le premier à débarquer sur l'île, avant même Luffy, pour découvrir la cité portuaire. Bizarrement, les autres ne semblaient pas pressés de descendre. Ils s'étaient tous mit d'accord sur des trucs à faire avant de pouvoir partir du bateau, qu'il fallait qu'il parte devant, que l'on se retrouverait tous ce soir dans cette crique qui abritait le bateau. Il était parti avec un mauvais pressentiment sur la journée à venir. Déjà, la veille, lors du repas, il avait aussi eu une impression bizarre, comme si on lui lançait plus souvent des regards. En fait, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut, il n'avait pas réussi à se calmer. Est-ce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir sentit Luffy le coiffer de ce truc ridicule ? Et que s'était pour ça qu'il virait parano ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

Il décidé d'arrêter de se prendre la tête avec ça. Si c'était des ennemis, ils l'attaqueraient bien un moment ou un autre. Et alors, il pourra se déchainer.

C'est sur cette pensé et avec un rictus meurtrier qu'il chassa définitivement ses appréhensions. Mais le danger n'allait pas venir comme il l'attendait…

* * *

Ils avaient décidé de le suivre, prenant le conseil de leur capitaine au mot, curieux de savoir s'il se faisait aborder, et par quelle créatures. Mais il devait se faire discret, et s'était donc séparé en deux groupes. Un composé de Luffy, Robin, Brook et Franky, et un autre comprenant Nami, Usopp, Sanji et Chopper. Ils ont décidé de rester en contact grâce à deux Den Den Mushi. Luffy, prit dans l'action avait proposé de se choisir des noms de code. Malgré les réticences de Nami -Mais à quoi ça peut bien servir ? Il ne risque pas d'intercepter cette conversation !-, ils avaient bien vite accepté la proposition de Luffy. Nami avait abandonné quand Robin s'y était mise. Et maintenant ils le filaient, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

- Je vois Zoro. Luffy, tu me reçois ?

- Nami ! Moi, c'est Viande, je te l'ai déjà dit, Mandarine !

- Oui, et en plus, il faut dire "J'ai La Cible en visuel", ça fait plus vrai, n'est-ce pas, Zuper ?

- Ouais, c'est clair Culottes. Ça fait SUPER infiltration !

- Vous êtes de vrai gamin, reprit Nami (Pardon, Mandarine…). Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre de faire un truc aussi stupide !

- Voyons, Mandarine, ça t'intriguais aussi de savoir.

- …

- Eh, les gars, j'ai l'impression que La Cible se doute de quelque chose.

- Quoi, t'es sûr, Cap'tain Hana* ?

- Sûr de sûr, Tanuki…

- JE SUIS UN RENNE ? POURQUOI JE-

- Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer, et c'était ça ou Ration de Survie.

- T'es pas mieux, toi avec Casanova !

- Ah, Mandarine-swan ! Toi et Dame Noire-chwan avez les meilleurs noms de code qui puissent exister !

- Moi, j'aime bien mon Viande.

- La ferme toi.

- Ah. Culottes au reste du monde. La Cible a changé de direction.

- Le plus débile des surnoms, c'est bien le tien, Brook.

- C'est Culottes aujourd'hui, Casanova.

Ils décidèrent de couper les communications pour plus de sécurité. Ils s'approchèrent le plus discrètement possible de La Cible

* * *

Zoro avait en effet remarqué une armurerie et avait décidé d'y faire un tour. Il entra donc dans une pièce sentant le fer et l'acier, la chaleur et la sueur. L'artisan était en train de fabriquer une hache devant un puissant brasier. Il ne s'occupa pas du tout de Zoro, si ce n'est pour lui marmonner un "Bienvenue" incompréhensible. Zoro ne s'en préoccupa pas et jeta un coup d'œil aux armes qui ornaient les murs. Il remarqua tous de suite la grande variété d'objets. Des katanas, long ou court, mais aussi des machettes, poignards, haches de toutes tailles étaient exposé sur le mur ou dans de grands paniers.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. C'était beaucoup d'arme de type différents, mais avec un point en commun, leur qualité. Le fil de leur lame était presque invisible tant il était fin. Soudain, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une arme en fusion plongé dans de l'eau. Alors que la vapeur d'eau entourait le forgeron, Zoro s'approcha du comptoir. Il remarqua aussi des couteaux de cuisine. Il eu un sourire en coin. Ici, même l'abruti de cuistot trouverait son bonheur.

L'artisan émergea du brouillard qu'il avait crée et ouvrit la porte de derrière pour évacuer la fumée. Se frottant les mains sur son tablier, il demanda et regardant son client dans les yeux.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Zoro hocha la tête et déposa ses épées sur le comptoir. L'artisan écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ses lames célèbres. Il en prit un délicatement et le sortit de son fourreau presque amoureusement.

- Ces lames sont impressionnantes… Vous avez l'air d'en prendre soin. Mais si c'est pour les vendre, je n'aurais jamais assez…

- Non. J'ai vu la qualité de votre travail, et j'aimerais que vous entreteniez mes katanas. Je m'en occupe moi-même, mais je ne suis pas forgeron, et je ne peux qu'affiler les lames. Peut-être pourriez-vous faire quelque chose d'autre ?

L'artisan sortit les autres lames et les inspecta minutieusement. Il demanda si elles avaient un nom. Zoro désigna le katana avec un fourreau blanc.

- Voici le Wido Ichimonchi. Et celui-là, c'est le katana maudit, Sandai Kitetsu III. Le dernier se nomme Shusui.

- Je vois… Les deux premiers semblent être entretenus régulièrement, mais ce Shusui à l'air d'avoir vécu longtemps sans un entretien sérieux…

- Je l'ai acquis il y a peu. C'est possible. Pouvez-vous faire ça rapidement ?

- Oui, je peux m'en occuper pour après-demain.

- Hm. Vous savez combien de temps le Log se recharge sur cette île ?

- Si je me souviens bien, il lui faut une trentaine d'heure.

- Vous pourriez le faire pendant ce temps ?

- C'est un défi intéressant.

Alors que le forgeron souriait de toutes ses dents, Zoro se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné. Il faudra qu'il emprunte de l'argent à Nami…

Après avoir laissé ses précieux katanas à l'artisan, il lui en avait emprunté trois autres. Pas question qu'il se balade sans arme alors que l'impression de danger planait encore ! Il se promena dans la ville et essaya de déterminer d'où venait ce sentiment de danger. Sans succès… Il essaya de rentrer au Sunny, et se pauma une nouvelle fois dans la ville.

* * *

- Il est où encore, cet imbécile ? Grogna Casanova. Il n'arrête pas de se perdre, c'est impressionnant !

- Ouais, s'esclaffa Viande. Vous avez vu, ça fais déjà trois fois qu'il prend la même rue, dans le même sens sans s'en rendre compte !

- Je comprends pourquoi c'est toujours le dernier à retourner au Sunny… Soupira Mandarine. C'est déjà un miracle s'il arrive à rentrer.

- Oui, mais on à pu voir que personne ne s'approchait de lui.

- Dame Noire à raison. Il ne c'est pas fait aborder par quiconque.

- C'est triste pour lui, le plaint Tanuki. Moi, j'ai toujours quelques filles qui me prennent dans leurs bras.

- QUOI ? S'insurgea Casanova. Et pourquoi toi ?

- Parce que je suis mignon.

- Tu as l'air fier, Tanuki.

- Mais non, imbécile de Cap'tain Hana, je ne suis pas fier !

- Peut-être que si je me déguise en lapin, j'aurais plus de succès…

Alors que Viande rigolait d'imaginer Casanova en costume de lapin, Zuper soupira et proposa de rentrer au Sunny, pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient appris.

* * *

- Zéro.

- Oui.

- Pas une seule.

- Personne ne l'a approché…

- C'est grave ça.

- Oui.

- On sait maintenant que personne n'est attiré par lui…

- Il n'est pourtant pas moche…

- C'est à voir avec ses cheveux… Si on peut appeler ça comme ça…

- On sait, Sanji. Mais plus que ses cheveux, je crois que le problème est plus profond…

- Il fait peur.

Cette dernière réplique avait été dite par l'équipage en entier, alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans la cuisine du Sunny, rebaptisé centre de commandement pour l'occasion. Un repli stratégique et une réunion d'urgence avaient été organisés. Le bilan était consternant. Non seulement personne ne semblait aimer Zoro, mais en plus, on le fuyait quand il arrivait. Le fait que cette situation soit due à la méfiance de Zoro, parce qu'ils le suivaient ne leur vint pas une seule fois en tête.

Robin déduisit avec un calme impressionnant le résultat affligeant de cette enquête.

- En fait, personne ne l'aime.

Ils étaient gênés. Le pauvre, ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui… Même Sanji compatissait (un peu). Nami se retourna vers Luffy, qui restait étrangement silencieux. Les bras croisés, il semblait réfléchir intensément. Sentant le danger d'un tel exercice, elle coupa court à ses réflexions.

- Luffy, à quoi tu penses ?

Le capitaine soupira profondément, ce qui accentua le malaise ambiant. Il releva la tête, et avec le plus grand sérieux…

- C'est possible qu'il ne se soit jamais fait aborder, non ? Qu'il n'ait même jamais parlé avec une fille…

Cette conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même. Mais c'était tellement triste… Ni l'idée que se soit faux, ni qu'il s'en porte très bien ne leur vint pas plus que la précédente en tête. Soudain, Luffy fit claquer ses mains sur ses jambes, un grand sourire s'étalant sur le visage.

- Et si on l'aidait ?

Les conséquences de cette proposition, venant pourtant d'un bon sentiment, seraient… Inimaginable.

Le lendemain, ils partirent tôt tous ensemble pour mettre leur plan en place. Cet entrain surpris d'autant plus Zoro, vu leur manque d'enthousiasme de la veille. Mais, ne se doutant de rien, il décida de partir lui aussi en exploration. C'est alors que ça commença.

* * *

- Tout est en place !

- Eh, vous êtes sûr de vouloir le faire ? Si on se fait prendre, on sera très mal…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nami-san. Je te protégerais de mon corps face à la colère de ce Marimo. Tu n'as strictement rien à craindre.

Elle hocha la tête, sans être rassurée. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait laissé faire tous ça. Ce qui la surprenait beaucoup, c'est que Robin non plus n'avait rien fait pour calmer l'ardeur des autres. Elle avait même l'air d'y prendre goût… Et elle réfléchit, s'avouant que elle aussi, elle aimerait bien voir ça de ses propres yeux. Elle n'était toujours pas rassurée, mais décidé à agir quand même.

Sanji de son côté était encore plus déchiré que Nami. Certaines parties de ce plan l'horrifiaient, mais elles étaient contrebalancées par la possibilité de trouver d'autres défauts à son rival par principe.

Ils se séparèrent en deux, reprenant leur nom de code et les mêmes groupes. Zoro, redevenu La Cible, s'approchait du lieu de rendez-vous, ignorant tout ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

- Salut toi, ça va ?

Zoro se retourna surpris, vers la personne qui lui avait parlé. Une jeune fille, lui arrivant un peu au dessus de l'épaule, avec des cheveux mi-longs bruns, des yeux en amande verts bouteille et un joli minois. Elle s'adressait à lui ? Machinalement, il tourna la tête sur le côté, cherchant une autre personne. Rien. Il se décida à répondre à la fille, qui visiblement s'adressait bien à lui.

- Oui…

Il ne pu articuler un mot en plus, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Qui c'était ? L'avait-il déjà rencontré ? Il avait très mauvaise mémoire, et c'était peut-être possible. Mais ils étaient sur Grand Line…

Soudain une fille un peu plus petite, avec des mèches folles entre brun et cuivre le prit par le bras, sans demander quoi que se soit. Elle le fixa avec des yeux de la couleur du ciel, et un grand sourire.

- Ouah, t'es mignon tu sais ?

Se maudissant de toute ses forces, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il sentait la chaleur qui montait, d'abord du cou, puis sur les joues avant de s'attaquer aux oreilles. Devant le rire des deux jeunes femmes, il secoua la tête, les regardant comme si elles étaient folles.

- Mais… Euh, enfin… Que…

Inutile, il n'arrivait pas à aligner plus de trois mots consécutifs… Et elles ne lui laissèrent pas le temps. La brune lui prit l'autre bras et commença à l'entraîner avec elle. Avec un sourire angélique qui le fit rougir encore plus (si c'est possible), elle lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Viens, ça va être amusant !

Il les accompagna, ne pouvant décidément pas se libérer d'elles comme il en avait envie, c'est-à-dire de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, les tailler en pièces.

* * *

Ils étaient morts de rire, les deux groupes n'en pouvaient plus. Ils avaient rien loupé de la prestation de Zoro, et de la nouvelle couleur qu'il arborait.

- On dirait une tomate, n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler de rire Casanova.

Et les autres de rire encore plus fort. Heureusement pour eux, La Cible était bien trop occupé avec les appâts Un et Deux pour faire attention à eux, sinon ils se seraient fait prendre sur le champ. Ils avaient encore du travail à faire en tant qu'agents secret ! Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de les suivre toute la matinée et pendant un bon moment de l'après midi. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher, les deux filles le faisaient vraiment tourner en bourrique. Elle l'avait d'abord emmené dans un salon, pour faire un peu mieux connaissance. Elles avaient pris des cocktails alors que lui demandait une chope de bière. Le teint toujours aussi rouge, il essayait désespérément de se défaire des deux demoiselles qui semblaient avoir jeté leur dévolu sur lui. Sans savoir bien sur que s'étaient deux personnes qui avaient été payé par le reste de l'équipage pour l'accompagner toute la journée. Elles avaient vite accepté. Elles s'ennuyaient, et l'histoire semblait être amusante. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, cherchant à faire connaissance, mais rigolant à chaque fois que le pauvre Zoro ouvrait la bouche. Il était toujours incapable de parler de manière compréhensible, ce qui déclenchait le rire de ses accompagnatrices.

Puis, la matinée touchant à se fin, elles l'avaient emmené faire un tour dans un restaurant. Là, Zoro reprit enfin ses esprits, alors qu'ils étaient rendus au dessert.

- Mais, pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Elles échangèrent un coup d'œil, et avec un sourire étincelant, la brune lui répondit

-Mais, on te l'a dit, tu es plutôt mignon, et c'est agréable de passer la journée avec un garçon mignon.

Tandis que la rousse acquiesçait, il sentit que la rougeur qui s'était décidé à diminuer revenait en flèche à la conquête de son visage. Grommelant, il se jura de ne plus poser de question, priant pour qu'elles se lassent, et vite.

Il ne fut pas entendu.

Elles le baladèrent l'après-midi dans une rue commerciale, lui demandant son avis sur des bijoux, des tableaux, enfin, plein de truc dont il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Bien sûr, toujours sous les yeux de ses amis.

Ils s'étaient réuni pour manger, car même s'il adorait suivre Zoro, l'estomac de Luffy passait en premier. Et ne s'étaient plus séparés depuis. Nami proposa alors de laisser tomber les noms de code débiles, mais avait reçu une telle hué qu'elle s'était vite excusée, et s'était résignée à s'appeler Mandarine jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Ils avaient de nouveau eu une crise de fou rire monstrueuse quand ils avaient compris que les deux jeunes femmes essayaient de toutes leur force de l'emmener dans un magasin de sous vêtement féminin. Fermement campé sur ses jambes, il avait catégoriquement refusé de rentré dans ce magasin. Enfin, catégoriquement… Toujours incapable de s'exprimer autrement que par des borborygmes incompréhensibles, il secouait vivement la tête, essayant d'être le plus clair possible. Mais de couleur de tomate mûr, il était maintenant…

- Ça, c'est le rouge d'une écrevisse bien cuite ! Avec ses cheveux, on dirait une algue d'accompagnement !

Ils se tenaient tous l'estomac, ayant du mal à respirer tant l'idée de Zoro dans un rayon de lingerie fine semblait incongrue. Mais alors que la journée aurait pu continuer et se terminer comme ça, un imprévu eu lieu.

* * *

Cap'tain Hana était en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle, sans quitter notre trio de choc. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé de devant le magasin de lingerie, et il fut le premier à remarqué la chose anormal. Entre deux hoquets, il se concentra sur La Cible. Il sentit toute son excitation le quitter d'un coup, et ses genoux commencèrent à s'entrechoquer. Surpris par cette réaction, les autres se calmèrent, trouvant leur ami bien pâle. Il réussit à articuler :

- Les gars… Je crois qu'on a un problème…

Aussitôt, les autres se concentrèrent de nouveau sur La Cible, et ressentit le même étonnement teinté d'effarement.

* * *

Zoro, lui ne remarqua pas tout de suite le changement. C'est à la réaction de ses deux pots de colle qu'il se demanda ce qui se passait. Elles s'étaient calmées, et semblaient le regarder avec ahurissement. Prit d'un doute, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et remarqua que les autre passant le regardaient avec le même air choqué. Mais si certains restaient bouche bée, d'autres s'enfuyaient en rigolant. Il se retourna pour regarder les deux filles, qui avaient enfin lâché ses bras. Les deux filles commencèrent à reculer, une main sur la bouche. Elle était à leur tour prise d'un fou rire, et, après avoir échangé un coup d'œil paniquée mais bizarrement aussi hilare, elles s'enfuirent loin de lui, retenant à grand peine leurs éclats.

Bien qu'il se senti soulagé d'être enfin libéré de ces deux greluches, il se demandait qu'est-ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais il haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles et lui. Mais un reflet coloré l'interpella alors qu'il s'éloignait. Fronçant des sourcils, il se rapprocha de la vitrine. Il sentit soudain le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, et il se sentit tomber dans un ravin sans fond…

Fébrilement, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, refusant jusqu'à l'idée de ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rose ? Et pas un rose discret, rose bonbon, ou pâle, non ! Fushia. Il avait les cheveux fushia. Presque fluorescent.

Alors que son cerveau tournait dans le vide, il entendit un monstrueux rire qui ne pouvait pas être réfréné. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour tandis qu'il reconnaissait cette voix.

Sanji.

Il les aperçu enfin, dans le reflet de la vitrine, essayant de calmer leur compagnon et de se retenir eux aussi. Ils étaient tous là. Et d'un coup, tout pris un sens. Ces deux filles, la journée qu'il avait passé, et pour finir, ses cheveux.

C'était eux.

Ne pouvant se retenir, il rugit et parti à la recherche de ses bourreaux. Ils réussirent à le semer, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Oh non !

* * *

Le matin du troisième jour, l'artisan vit venir à lui ce jeune bretteur qui lui avait apporté les si belles lames. Il avait travaillé dessus avec plaisir et avait réduit les effets du temps et des combats à néant. Il était fier de lui. Seulement, l'épéiste semblait différent. Une colère sourde émanait de lui, terrifiant le forgeron. Il portait sur sa tête un bandana noir qui le rendait encore plus effrayant. Avec une tête à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, l'homme lui demanda d'une voix basse s'il avait fini avec les lames. Il hocha précipitamment la tête et tendis les armes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. D'un geste félin, l'homme déposa les trois katanas qu'il avait empruntés avec une petite bourse. D'un même mouvement, il rangea ses épées dans son haramaki. Alors que le soleil se levait, éclairant la boutique de ses rayons, l'homme releva la tête, avec un sourire meurtrier et des yeux qui semblaient aussi rouge que le sang dans la lueur de l'aube. L'artisan se mit à trembler encore plus violement en entendant ces paroles.

- Bien, le massacre peut donc commencer.

La vision de cet être incarnant la fureur resta gravée dans l'esprit du forgeron alors qu'il perdait connaissance.

*Hana signifie nez en japonais.

* * *

_**FIN**_

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette fic ?

Débile ? Oui.

Amusante ? Je l'espère.

Si elle me ressemble, je suis bonne à enfermer ? Oh que oui ! XD

Allez, je vous mets un petit mémo pour les noms de code et les équipes. J'espère quand même que vous ne vous êtes pas mélangé les pinceaux !

Luffy en Viande

Zoro en La Cible

Nami en Mandarine

Usopp en Cap'tain Hana

Sanji en Casanova

Chopper en Tanuki

Robin en Dame Noire

Franky en Zuper

Brook en Culottes

_**LASCKA**_


	2. Là bas

**Résumé** : Luffy fait ses adieux au navire et à une certaine navigatrice. Il doit y aller. Même si ça lui déchire le cœur.

**Couple** : LuNa

**Genre** : Romance, Tristesse, Aventure. Het.

**Classement** : Tout public.

**Crédit** : One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei. La chanson "Là-bas" à Jean-Jacques Goldman. Et l'idée est de votre chère Lascka.

Bonjour, bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je vous propose une Song-fic. Je vous préviens, c'est la première que je fais ! Alors, soyez indulgent !

Pour comprendre ce One-Shot, il faut suivre au moins l'animé. Les scans, c'est encore mieux. Pour ceux qui ne les lisent pas, il y a un risque de spoil. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très grand, et concerne surtout la fin de la fic. Sautez le dernier dialogue si vous avez vraiment envie de le lire, mais sachez qu'il contient des explications… À vous de choisir !

C'est une chanson plutôt romantique, et elle m'a inspirée cette histoire. C'est du LuNa, le premier que je fais aussi (ouah, que de nouveauté !^^)

Merci de me lire, et encore plus de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

Ci-joint, deux adresses web, une sur Dailymotion, pour le clip de la chanson, et un autre sur Deezer, pour écouter seulement la musique.

Bonne écoute !

http : / www . dailymotion . com / video / x4uwh_jean-jacques-goldman-labas_music

http : / www . deezer . com / listen-582157

Artiste : Jean-Jacques Goldman

Chanson : **Là-bas**

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Là-bas**

~ Là-bas ~  
~ Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage ~  
~ Libre continent sans grillage ~  
~ Ici, nos rêves sont étroits ~  
~ C'est pour ça que j'irais là-bas ~

Elle le regardait. Il se préparait. Lentement, il faisait ses adieux silencieux à ce navire, revivant en lui toutes ses aventures, tous ses jeux avec ses amis, les courses poursuites, les cache-cache, ses tentatives pour dévaliser le frigo. Un léger sourire s'étirait sur son visage. La confiance et la détermination émanaient de lui, éclairant cette nuit comme un phare. Elle le suivait comme son ombre, la poitrine se serrant douloureusement. Elle était la seule à savoir. Demain, ils auront tous la mauvaise surprise de ne plus le voir. Elle était heureuse d'être dans la confidence, mais en même temps… Elle se torturait. Elle avait écouté ses arguments, et même si elle ne les approuvait pas, ne les comprenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de suivre sa voie. Comme toujours. Toujours…

C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Si elle en avait parlé, ils auraient sûrement trouvé une autre solution, ils l'auraient accompagné, même de force. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Elle serra les dents, ravala les larmes qu'elle sentait venir. Elle le vit effleurer le grand-mât, lever la tête, et fermer les yeux. Elle baissa la sienne, dans une attitude respectueuse. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher les tremblements de son corps l'ébranler.

Plusieurs minutes après, il se tourna vers elle. Elle le sentit s'approcher, mais ne releva pas la tête. Elle attendait. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, comme dans un cauchemar dont on sait la fin sans pourvoir s'échapper…

~ Là-bas ~  
~ Faut du cœur et faut du courage ~  
~ Mais tout est possible à mon âge ~  
~ Si tu as la force et la foi ~  
~ L'or est à portée de tes doigts ~  
~ C'est pour ça que j'irais là-bas ~

- Nami…

La rousse releva la tête, se perdant dans les yeux si profonds de son capitaine. Elle voulu répondre, mais ne pouvait articuler un mot. La gorge serrée, la bouche hermétique, elle essayait de faire passer toutes les émotions tumultueuses qu'elle ressentait par un simple regard. Il parut comprendre, ce qui ne la surprit pas.

- Je dois y aller.

Sa voix était profonde et grave, rien à voir avec ses habitudes de gamin qu'il avait. Encore, toute la journée de la veille, il avait passé une journée normale. Il avait mangé, parlé, rit avec tout l'équipage. Ils ne s'étaient doutés de rien, à part peut-être Zoro. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant de sa part. Il l'avait observé bizarrement lors du dîner. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Peut-être avait-il deviné, ou bien il était sûr que s'il y avait un problème, leur capitaine n'hésiterais pas à les appeler. Il avait raison, dans un sens… Il n'avait pas hésité.

Il devait y aller.

C'était une évidence. Elle en avait conscience. Mais elle le refusait. De toute son âme, de tout son cœur. Elle refusait ce satané destin, cette décision qui poussait en enfer cet homme. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait plus se voiler la face.

- Je suis désolé.

C'était sincère. Sa voix était devenue douloureuse. Elle eu presque envie de rire ! Il était si honnête avec elle. Ou bien elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Si facilement. Elle voulu une dernière fois le raisonner, essayer de le garder auprès d'elle.

~ N'y va pas ~  
~ Y'a des tempêtes et des naufrages ~  
~ Le feu, les diables et les mirages ~  
~ Je te sais si fragile parfois ~  
~ Reste au creux de moi ~  
_  
_~ On a tant d'amour à faire ~  
~ Tant de bonheur à venir ~  
~ Je te veux mari et père ~  
~ Et toi, tu rêves de partir ~

- N'y va pas… Chuchota-t-elle.

Comme si ces simples mots avaient déclenchés quelque chose en elle, Nami le supplia de ne pas partir, de plus en plus pressante.

- Tu… Tu ne peux pas aller bien loin, sans moi. Tu as besoin d'une navigatrice pour te déplacer sur cet océan. Sinon tu vas te perdre…

Il sourit gentiment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ace à l'habitude de se déplacer seul. On ne se perdra pas.

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de bons arguments, car elle savait qu'ils seraient sans effet. Elle ne pouvait que s'appuyer sur ses sentiments. Alors, elle se dévoila, entièrement, sans aucune gêne, aucune honte.

- Luffy, je t'en supplie, ne part pas seul… Je ne le supporterais pas… Je… Je t'aime…

Il l'observait, cette volcanique navigatrice, cette femme forte et fière. Qui était pourtant sur le point de se briser en petit morceaux, simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait. Il sentit une bouffé de bonheur l'envahir. Il ne put rien lui répondre, car il ne voulait pas l'encourager. Mais son sourire et ses yeux lui donna une réponse aussi sûrement que s'il l'avait hurlé.

Elle continua.

- Nous sommes ton équipage, tes amis, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu refuses notre aide, tu peux-

Il posa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour la faire taire, et stopper ce flot de parole inutile. Il arrêta de sourire, et la fixa, l'air grave.

~ Ici, tout est joué d'avance ~  
~ Et l'on n'y peut rien changer ~  
~ Tout dépend de ta naissance ~  
~ Et moi je ne suis pas bien né ~

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Elle sentit le sol s'effondrer sous elle. Son dernier espoir, elle le voyait s'éteindre comme une chandelle déjà consumée. Il prit une grande inspiration, et lui répéta ses raisons.

- Il me cherche. Il viendra me trouver. Où que je sois, n'importe quand. Il veut ma tête pour s'offrir une réputation encore plus impressionnante. Je ne peux pas vous impliquer dans ce combat. D'abord parce que je n'ai pas le droit de sacrifier vos rêves pour ça. Ce combat ne fait pas parti de la route qui me conduira au trône du Seigneur des Pirates. Ce n'est qu'un combat personnel. Aussi je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander que vous y preniez part. Et en plus, c'est une affaire de famille. C'est cette ordure qui a capturé Ace. On a tout les deux un compte à régler avec lui. Alors, j'irais.

Elle avait écouté en silence, les yeux secs, vides de toutes émotions. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait aller avec lui, être à ses côtés. Et elle était sûr que les autre aussi, si il leur avait demandé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il être seul ?

Soudain, elle se sentit compressée, et la douleur devint intolérable. Elle ouvrit la bouche, à la recherche d'air qui n'arrivait pas. Elle venait de comprendre. Il ne comptait pas revenir. Il y pensait sérieusement et c'était pour cette raison avant tout qu'il y allait seul… Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes qui désormais coulaient comme une cascade sur ses joues. Alors qu'il essuyait une de ces larmes salées de son pouce, son visage exprimait toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'elle ait autant de peine.

Un barrage se brisa dans le cœur de la navigatrice, et elle se précipita dans les bras de son capitaine, ou elle éclata en sanglot. Elle restait malgré tout silencieuse. Elle n'était plus qu'agitée de soubresaut alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à la chemise carmin du jeune homme.

Ce dernier était plutôt décontenancé, et ne savait plus quoi faire face à un tel anéantissement. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, goutant pour la première fois à ce brin de femme qui lui avait volé son cœur. Il respira l'odeur qui se dégageait de la belle chevelure de feu, des effluves de mandarine. Profitant le plus possible de cette étreinte, il la berça, longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un peu.

~ Là-bas ~  
~ Loin de nos vies, de nos villages ~  
~ J'oublierai ta voix, ton visage ~  
~ J'ai beau te serrer dans mes bras ~  
~ Tu m'échappes déjà ~

Brusquement, ils l'entendirent. Un bruit de moteur, brisant le calme de la nuit. Un bruit discret, qui s'étouffa et disparu. Luffy se sépara doucement de Nami. Il la regarda se recroqueviller sur elle même avant de s'approcher du bastingage et de se pencher. Son frère l'attendait dans son véhicule personnel. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils hochèrent la tête. Puis Luffy se retourna.

Nami n'avait pas bougé de là où ils s'étaient étreints. Elle était ne nouveau prise de tremblement convulsifs, qu'elle ne pouvait pas réprimer. Elle s'entourait de ses bras, comme pour conserver un peu de la chaleur de l'être qui partait loin d'elle. Elle avait la tête baissée, et la lune éclairait les larmes qui tombaient sur le pont. Il l'observa quelque seconde et se décida.

Elle le sentit revenir vers elle, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle ne se demandait pas pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir. Seulement que la douleur s'arrête. Elle sentit soudain un truc qui lui couvrait la tête. Surprise, elle reconnut le chapeau de paille de Luffy, son trésor qu'il ne quittait pourtant jamais. Elle releva la tête, et elle le surprit à sourire.

- Je te confie mon trésor.

Elle sentit son cœur bondir, se coinçant douloureusement dans sa gorge à ces mots.

- Prend en soin.

Elle s'essuya les yeux, et le fixa. Ne pouvant rien articuler, elle hocha la tête. Alors qu'il repartait, elle put le suivre. Ses tremblements s'étaient arrêtés.

~ Là-bas ~  
~ J'aurai ma chance, j'aurai mes droits ~  
~ N'y va pas ~  
~ Et la fierté qu'ici je n'ai pas ~  
~ Là-bas ~  
~ Tout ce que tu mérites est à toi ~  
~ N'y va pas ~  
~ Ici, les autres imposent leur loi ~  
~ Là-bas ~  
~ Je te perdrai peut-être là-bas ~  
~ N'y va pas ~  
~ Je me perds si je reste là ~  
~ Là-bas ~  
~ La vie ne m'as pas laissé le choix ~  
~ N'y va pas ~  
~ Toi et moi, ce sera là-bas ou pas ~  
~ Là-bas ~

Tandis qu'il enjambait le bastingage descendant à l'échelle de corde, elle ne put retenir une dernière supplique. Qu'elle savait pertinemment vaine.

- N'y vas pas…

Il se stoppa et la fixa une dernière fois dans ses si beaux yeux. Il y lu tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais aussi la terreur qu'elle avait de le voir partir pour, peut-être, ne pas revenir. Instinctivement, il se pencha, et il l'embrassa. Ce fut ni fougueux, ni brusque. Un doux baiser d'adieu qui la fit chavirer. Il se recula et lui chuchota à l'oreille des paroles qui se gravèrent en lettres de feu dans son cœur.

- Je reviendrais, je le jure.

Cette promesse, elle la savait fausse. Elle savait qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas revenir. Mais pour elle, pour eux, pour l'équipage, il laissait un espoir. Mince espoir, mais qui se transforma en certitude. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas revenir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle puisa des forces dans ces mots, et réussi à esquisser un sourire.

- Je t'attendrais. On t'attendra tous, capitaine.

Elle grava le sourire lumineux qu'il lui offrit à côté de sa promesse dans son cœur et le regarda descendre. Elle regarda le jeune homme sauter dans l'embarcation, et elle vit son frère, Ace, porter une de ses mains à son chapeau, pour la saluer. Elle hocha la tête, mais ne recula pas. Elle voulait le voir, jusqu'au dernier instant.

Lentement, l'embarcation se mit en marche, l'éloignant doucement. Elle le suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de l'horizon.

Elle avait envie d'hurler sa détresse.

Elle laissa simplement ses larmes couler sans retenues, silencieuse.

~ Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage ~  
~ N'y va pas ~  
~ Libre continent sans grillage ~  
~ Là-bas ~  
~Beau comme on n'imagine pas ~  
~ N'y va pas ~  
~ Ici, même nos rêves sont étroits ~  
~ Là-bas ~  
~ C'est pour ça que j'irais là-bas ~  
~ N'y va pas ~  
~ On ne pas laissé le choix ~  
~ Là-bas ~  
~ Je me perds si je reste là ~  
~ N'y va pas ~  
~ C'est pour ça que j'irais là-bas ~

L'aube s'était levée. Elle avait les yeux secs maintenant. Elle se sentait trop vidée pour pouvoir parler, trop bouleversée pour penser à quoi que se soit. Pourtant, bientôt, il faudra qu'elle affronte en face les questions de ses amis. Qui seront nombreuses. Et douloureuses. Ils ne comprendront pas. Et elle ne pourra pas leur expliquer. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même comment fonctionnait ce crétin… Mais elle l'acceptait, parce que c'était lui. Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, il le regretterait. Et il faudra leur faire accepter.

Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un monter sur le pont supérieur, où elle avait trouvé refuge.

- Nami-san, tu es bien matinale, aujourd'hui ! As-tu bien dormi ?

Elle ne se retourna pas, et continua de fixer l'horizon. Il continua de s'approcher.

- Nami-san ? Ça va ? T'aurais pas vu l'estomac sur pattes ? Il n'était pas dans la chambre…

Elle soupira et se retourna. Elle tenait toujours dans ses mains le trésor de Luffy. Ce que le coq ne manqua pas de remarquer. D'un ton moins enjoué, et bien plus inquiet, il questionna la belle.

- Nami-san, c'est le chapeau de Luffy, n'est-ce pas ? Il te l'a confié ?

Elle essaya de répondre, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de raconter les aventures de cette nuit plusieurs fois. Elle essaya de lui sourire, ce qui augmenta considérablement l'angoisse du cuistot, tant son sourire était crispé.

Doucement, elle lui prit le bras. Lui qui d'habitude sautait de joie au moindre contact de ses déesses, ne bougea pas. Il était tétanisé par tout ce qu'il imaginait. Elle murmura.

- Viens. Je vais tout vous expliquer, dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches, sous les yeux angoissés de Sanji, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'aller jusque dans la cuisine. Comme si tous avaient comprit, ils s'étaient rassemblé en silence sur le pont inférieur. Ils la fixaient bizarrement, et tous avaient remarqué le chapeau qu'elle gardait précieusement contre elle. Et les traces de larmes sur son visage, sa fatigue. Et le silence sur ce bateau, inhabituel. Tout comme l'absence d'un des membres de l'équipage.

Elle s'assit sur le banc du grand-mât, où elle fut rejointe par Robin et Chopper. Tous se mirent en rond autour d'elle, et Zoro commença par l'interroger. Sa voix n'avait pas de ton.

- Où est-il ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle garda le silence encore quelque seconde, et les rouvrit. Elle raconta tout, sans trembler, ni hésiter. Mais son cœur n'était pas là. Il hurlait au ciel une supplique, celle qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de gémir toute la nuit durant.

~ N'y va pas... ~

Quelque part, sur l'océan. Une petite embarcation filait comme une comète, suivant sa destination sans dévier. Deux jeunes hommes tenaient sur cet étrange appareil.

Luffy se passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait bizarre sans son chapeau. Son frère, derrière lui, lui posa une question.

- Tu es sûr que ça te va ?

Il n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir à cette question. Il avait trouvé la réponse depuis longtemps.

- Oui.

Le grand-frère hocha la tête. Il comprenait les raisons de Luffy, lui. Il ne pouvait pas engager son équipage dans un combat perdu d'avance. Surtout que cette fois, c'était personnel. Ils allaient sûrement mourir. Mais de toutes les manières, leur chemin croiserait un jour celui du traître, de celui qui portait le nom de Teach. Ace le recherchait, pour lui faire payer le meurtre d'un camarade, et pour se venger de son emprisonnement, et lui cherchait Luffy, pour le tuer. Peut-être qu'à eux deux, ils avaient une chance de l'arrêter. Depuis que les marines avaient quasiment disparus, la terreur régnait sur le monde entier, se faisant appeler Barbe Noire.

Barbe Noire. Ace l'avait localisé, et obéissant au souhait de son cadet, l'avait prévenu. Il s'était rejoint, et désormais, ils étaient seuls.

Et ils continuèrent vers l'île, avançant sans peur vers le plus grand combat de toute leur vie.

* * *

_**FIN**_

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ! XD

Cette chanson raconte l'histoire d'un homme qui part de chez lui pour trouver du travail dans la ville, sûrement dans un autre pays.

Je l'ai bien sûr agrémenté à la sauce One Piece, mais l'idée reste la même. Un homme qui quitte tout ce qu'il aime pour suivre ses décisions, quitte à tout perdre. Je trouve vraiment que cette chanson correspond tout à fait à Luffy et Nami.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^

_**LASCKA**_


	3. Dis, quand reviendras tu

Yo !

Et oui, encore une Song-fic. Il faut dire qu'en fouillant dans mes musiques françaises j'ai trouvé celle là. Et avec l'histoire que j'ai pondu il y a peu, elle la complète parfaitement.

Alors j'ai décidé de faire une sorte de suite. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir aussi bien réussi que la première.

A propos ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont rassurée, à savoir Waz, Kashira, ptit drogo et enfin nami one piece ! Ah. Si quelqu'un vois un moine népalais sans son cerveau, cherchez pas… Le coupable, c'est Waz (P'tite dédicace ! XD)

Bien ! Comme cette fic est la suite directe de la précédente, à savoir celle publié dans "Les Pirates en Folies !", chapitre deux intitulé "Là-bas", il est nécessaire que vous l'ayez lu. Et ça restera dans le même genre, c'est-à-dire un truc plutôt romantique, et du LuNa. Bon, sans Luffy, ça risque d'être dur, mais…

Aujourd'hui, pas de larme, simplement de l'espoir !

Encore une fois, merci de me lire, et encore plus de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

Ci-joint, l'adresse web sur Deezer, pour écouter la musique. Au fait, j'ai mit celle que j'ai écouté, c'est-à-dire pas la version de l'auteur, mais une autre. Je la préfère.

Bonne écoute !

http : / www . deezer . com / listen-1150285

Artiste : Barbara

Chanson : **Dis, quand reviendras-tu ?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre ****3**** : ****Dis, quand reviendras-tu ?**

~ Voilà combien de jours, voilà combien de nuits, ~  
~ Voilà combien de temps que tu es reparti, ~  
~ Tu m'as dit cette fois, c'est le dernier voyage, ~  
~ Pour nos cœurs déchirés, c'est le dernier naufrage, ~  
~ Au printemps, tu verras, je serai de retour, ~  
~ Le printemps, c'est joli pour se parler d'amour, ~  
~ Nous irons voir ensemble les jardins refleuris, ~  
~ Et déambulerons dans les rues de Paris, ~

_"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je ne m'en rappelle plus. Une semaine ? Seulement ? Que tu es parti, nous abandonnant tous. M'abandonnant, moi. Depuis, mon cœur est mort. Un morceau de glace dans ma poitrine, qui se brise sous sa chaleur, quand je revois ton sourire, qui me gèle le corps à chaque fois que je repense à cette nuit. Cette fameuse nuit. Où tu es parti. Oh, je sais pourquoi. Même si je ne le comprends pas. Et je sais que je ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Ça aurait été te trahir. Mais…_

_Tu sais, ils ont été blessés. Et en particulier Zoro. C'est vrai que c'est ton plus ancien compagnon. Depuis, il est encore plus morose, et ne sourit ou ne rigole plus. Déjà que ses accès de bonne humeur étaient rares. Ils sont inexistants maintenant. Sanji ne l'asticote même plus. Usopp et Chopper ne s'amusent plus. Franky passe son temps à fabriquer des trucs dans son atelier, la plupart du temps inutiles… Brook erre sur le bateau, et de temps en temps, se met à jouer une musique si mélancolique que des pierres pourraient pleurer._

_C'est dingue. Sans toi sur ce navire, on n'est pas nous-mêmes. Tu pourrais penser que Robin s'en sort bien. Et c'est vrai qu'elle donne bien le change. Mais je l'ai surprise, parfois à lire le même livre pendant des heures, sans tourner une seule page. Quant à moi…"_

Ses sentiments étaient si tumultueux qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre un simple mot dessus. La fière navigatrice poussa un profond soupir avant de se détourner. Nami était de nouveau à cet endroit, à l'endroit où ils s'étaient quittés, comme si elle espérait le voir réapparaitre à l'horizon. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mais franchement utopique, et elle en avait conscience. Elle descendit sans bruit les marches pour aller sur le pont inférieur. Le silence. Qui les étouffait dans son épaisseur, eux qui n'étaient pas habitués à ce que le navire coloré, d'habitude si vivant soit si mortellement silencieux.

Un léger vent vint lui caresser ses cheveux roux. Normal, sur l'océan. Mais son instinct infaillible de météorologue lui hurla que ce n'était pas simplement ça. Elle se retourna vivement et scruta le ciel avec attention. Le vent était chargé d'humidité, et continuait de souffler. C'était imperceptible, mais de plus en plus fort. Une tempête. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, elle rugit :

- Tout le monde sur le pont, immédiatement !

Aussitôt jaillir de partout l'équipage du navire. Des cuisines, de la cale ou de la vigie. En un instant, tous furent présent, attendant les explications de ce rassemblement.

- Une tempête arrive. Zoro et Brook, montez sur les haubans pour ferler les voiles. Franky, tu te mets à la barre, direction l'est, nord-est. Les autres, vous vérifiez que tout est fermé sur le navire et que rien ne passera par-dessus bord. Je reste avec Franky pour l'assister. On se retrouve dans la cuisine !

Sans plus attendre, tous se mirent au travail. Les voiles furent vite remontées, et solidement attachées. Tous se qui trainait sur le bateau fut ramassé et mit à l'abri. Après quelques vérifications et corrections, le cap fut décidé, et le Dock System, mis en œuvre. Ils purent ainsi rejoindre en vitesse les autres qui s'étaient déjà abrité dans la cuisine, évitant de justesse une superbe saucée. Essoufflés, excités par un peu d'action et de changement, Nami senti très clairement le changement d'atmosphère qui s'était effectué. Enfin une évolution dans la situation. Ce n'était qu'une tempête, mais…

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, qui leur semblait une éternité, ils avaient fait quelque chose ensemble. Se retrouvant. Alors que Sanji leur préparait un plat qui les réchaufferait, Nami senti avec joie un frisson d'impatience lui parcourir l'échine. Ils avaient passé une étape importante. Du refus, du sentiment aigre de la trahison, de l'incompréhension, ils étaient passés à l'attente. Un sentiment qui les rassurait. Ils étaient toujours des compagnons. Et ils étaient maintenant capables de recommencer à vivre. Et à attendre le crétin d'imbécile d'andouille qui ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte à son retour !

~ Dis, quand reviendras-tu, ~  
~ Dis, au moins le sais-tu, ~  
~ Que tout le temps qui passe, ~  
~ Ne se rattrape guère, ~  
~ Que tout le temps perdu, ~  
~ Ne se rattrape plus, ~

_**On t'attend. Tu reviendras.**_

~ Le printemps s'est enfui depuis longtemps déjà, ~  
~ Craquent les feuilles mortes, brûlent les feux de bois, ~  
~ A voir Paris si beau dans cette fin d'automne, ~  
~ Soudain je m'alanguis, je rêve, je frissonne, ~  
~ Je tangue, je chavire, et comme la rengaine, ~  
~ Je vais, je viens, je vire, je me tourne, je me traîne, ~  
~ Ton image me hante, je te parle tout bas, ~  
~ Et j'ai le mal d'amour, et j'ai le mal de toi, ~

_"Ça fait un mois et demi maintenant… Et si on n'a pas de tes nouvelles, on ne perd pas espoir. Pas encore. Depuis la tempête, on s'est retrouvé. Pas complètement, mais ça ne viendra qu'à ton retour. Pour l'instant, nous somme sur une île automnale. Les couleurs ocre de la forêt se marient magnifiquement avec le jaune d'or du sable fin. C'est une jolie île, même si elle est un peu fraiche. Mais bon… On t'attend ici. Depuis que nous avons accosté. On la connait par cœur, et on est encore capable de trouver des denrées alimentaire en bon état, ne t'en fait pas. C'est franchement surprenant. Depuis que tu es parti, les réserves diminuent bien moins vite. Maigre consolation._

_Tu nous manques, je ne saurai te dire à quel point. Parfois, quand je pense à toi, je suis prise d'agitation, et il faut que je quitte le navire. Au début, on me demandait pourquoi, où j'allais, pour combien de temps, et si je n'avais pas besoins d'un prince charmant pour m'escorter… Je suppose que tu devines qui me posait toutes ses questions. Je lui ais vite fais comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de protection. Seule sur la plage, je pense à toi, et ton image tangue devant mes yeux. J'ai alors l'irrésistible envie de pleurer._

_Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas de tes nouvelles ? À chaque fois que le journal est livré, on est tous en train de se l'arracher pour regarder dedans. On est sur qu'une bataille entre toi et le monstre de Barbe Noire ne passerait pas inaperçu. La première fois, ils en on même déchiré le journal. J'étais si furieuse qu'ils n'ont plus jamais recommencé. Alors on se partage le journal, à chacun sa partie ! Et à chaque fois c'est un concours pour celui qui trouvera le premier. Et à chaque fois, c'est une déception intense. Es-tu en vie ? Continues-tu tes recherches ? Emprisonné ? Ou bien..."_

Nami secoua violemment sa tête pour éviter de penser à cette sinistre éventualité, comme si le seul fait de le penser lui donnait plus de relief. Elle se releva vivement et repartis en direction du vaisseau. La vie avait peu à peu repris sur le pont, et on pouvait entendre quelques conversations, quelques rires. Mais l'équipage n'avait pas retrouvé tous son entrain. Et l'impatience grandissait. Ne pas savoir était une chose affreuse. Et combiné à ne pouvoir rien faire donnait un mélange exécrable. Tous le monde, sans le montrer était sur les nerfs.

Ce qui leur permettait de tenir était les joutes quasi perpétuelles de Sanji et Zoro. Non seulement ça les calmait, mais en plus ça détendait l'équipage. Comme s'ils s'en voulaient de ne pas s'être cherchés pendant un petit moment, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie ! Seulement, le temps passant, ces chamailleries prirent une autre ampleur. Et il fallait alors les arrêter très vite, sans quoi, ils allaient vraiment s'étriper. L'ambiance alors devenait lourde, pesante, irrespirable, et ils se séparaient tous pour prendre un peu l'air, se changer les idées. Bien sur, quelques heures plus tard, tous était redevenu normal, mais sans oser le dire, tous savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Alors qu'elle les regardait s'amuser tranquillement, Nami tourna son regard vers l'horizon. Elle s'agrippa au bastingage comme à une bouée de sauvetage, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Elle avait mal. Si mal.

~ Dis, quand reviendras-tu, ~  
~ Dis, au moins le sais-tu, ~  
~ Que tout le temps qui passe, ~  
~ Ne se rattrape guère, ~  
~ Que tout le temps perdu, ~  
~ Ne se rattrape plus, ~

_**On t'a attendu. Tu n'es pas revenu.**_

~ J'ai beau t'aimer encore, j'ai beau t'aimer toujours, ~  
~ J'ai beau n'aimer que toi, j'ai beau t'aimer d'amour, ~  
~ Si tu ne comprends pas qu'il te faut revenir, ~  
~ Je ferai de nous deux mes plus beaux souvenirs, ~  
~ Je reprendrai la route, le monde m'émerveille, ~  
~ J'irai me réchauffer à un autre soleil, ~  
~ Je ne suis pas de celles qui meurent de chagrin, ~  
~ Je n'ai pas la vertu des femmes de marins, ~

_"Deux mois maintenant. Depuis un moment, d'ailleurs. Je ne veux plus compter les jours, j'ai perdu patience. Je n'en peux plus ce cette satanée île, aussi belle soit-elle. Ce matin, le journal est arrivé. Rien, encore. Tellement habituel que je ne me déçois plus. Ça ne fait que m'agacer davantage. Je suis furieuse. La colère monte en moi, et annihile toutes les barrières dans mon esprit. Tel de la lave, elle réchauffe mon cœur, fait bouillir mon sang._

_**OÙ ES-TU ?**_

_Je veux savoir. Maintenant Tout de suite. Immédiatement ! Si tu ne comprends pas qu'il te faut revenir… Je viendrais te chercher ! D'accord ou pas ! Et quand tu réapparaitras devant moi, devant nous… Tu souhaiteras alors ne jamais être parti, et tu comprendras que tu as fait une belle erreur. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Comme on sait que tu es plutôt lent d'esprit, on fera des efforts. Mais sois en sûr ! Tu comprendras ce que l'on a vécu ! On va te l'imprimer profondément…"_

Brusquement, la volcanique navigatrice se leva. Tous sursautèrent, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. D'un œil furieux, elle les fixa tour à tour. Elle ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas la peine. Son expression en disait assez long. Et tous était d'accord. L'atmosphère, glaciale après cette nouvelle absence d'informations décevante se réchauffa immédiatement. Et la perspective de mouvement était plaisante. En réalité, ils n'attendaient que ça !

Machinalement, sans qu'ils ne l'aient prévu, leurs regards se tournèrent vers le chapeau de paille, seule relique qui témoignait de l'absence d'un membre de l'équipage. Il était sur un des tabourets, devant la cuisine. Comme un flash, ils virent la silhouette d'un jeune homme, assis sur ce même tabouret, se tournant vers eux. Il s'arrêta, leur faisant face. Les jambes pendantes, les mains cramponnant le siège, ils purent même entendre son rire moqueur alors qu'il se mettait à sourire de son si particulier sourire. Alors que la vision s'estompait, Nami se leva et prit l'objet en main. Elle se tourna aussi vers eux, et tout en faisant tourner le chapeau autour de son doigt, elle s'exclama :

- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de rendre ce chapeau à son propriétaire.

Une clameur monta dans la petite cabine, retentissante, brisant enfin la glace. Il avait voulu ne pas les impliquer ? C'était fait. Maintenant, ce sont eux qui s'impliqueront d'eux même, et ça, qu'il le souhaite ou pas ! Comme un bouchon de champagne, ils se ruèrent tous à l'extérieur. Tous à leur poste ! Sanji se mettait au gouvernail, Zoro et Usopp déferlèrent les voiles en même temps que Chopper et Robin relevaient l'ancre. Entamant une dance joyeuse, Franky et Brook agrémentaient les opérations grâce à leur musique. Après cette immobilisation forcée, ils leur semblaient à tous que même le navire soupirait de contentement de repartir à l'assaut de la mer.

Sanji fit tourner vivement le gouvernail, faisant presque chavirer le bateau. Mais tous était habitués, et avait confiance dans ce magnifique navire. Alors qu'elle profitait du vent, serrant contre elle le chapeau de paille tant chérit, elle sourit d'un vrai sourire depuis longtemps. Dans son cœur, la promesse et le visage de son capitaine brillaient toujours de mille feux, et la réchauffaient. Mais ce n'était plus assez. Elle ne voulait plus se contenter d'un simple sourire. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle secoua la tête doucement. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Pas seulement elle, mais eux. Ils avaient besoin de lui. De sa présence, de sa propre chaleur, de sa joie de vivre, de son optimiste. Ils voulaient leur Capitaine, ils allaient le retrouver. Jusqu'en enfer, s'il le fallait !

~ Dis, quand reviendras-tu, ~  
~ Dis, au moins le sais-tu, ~  
~ Que tout le temps qui passe, ~  
~ Ne se rattrape guère, ~  
~ Que tout le temps perdu, ~  
~ Ne se rattrape plus... ~

_**On ne t'attend plus. On **__**vient**__** te chercher**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIN**_

Alors, elle n'est pas bien, cette suite ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! N'oubliez pas qu'un écrivait se nourrit de vos commentaires, et que je regarde tous les jours si il y a du nouveau. ^^

_**LASCKA**_


	4. Listen to your heart

Bonjour !... Ou bonsoir… Ou bonne nuit… Ou-

Bon d'accord, j'arrête ! ^^

Et voici la troisième partie de la suite de Song-fic !

J'espère que vous apprécierez mes efforts… Quand j'ai publié la première je ne me doutais pas que se serait comme une histoire ! Ce n'est presque plus des One-Shot ! T_T

Heureusement ça ne fera que quatre chansons. Quatre ? Et oui… Bien sûr, en cherchant dans ma bibliothèque de musique, j'en ai trouvé. Mais évidemment, j'en ai trouvé deux (bah oui, tant qu'à faire… ^^'). Et impossible de trancher ! Alors, je me suis décidé, je ferais les deux. Ce fut plutôt rapide.

Maintenant, c'est à vous de juger (pas trop sévèrement, de préférence !) le résultat d'une cogitation intense ! Attention, c'est toujours dans le romantisme, et c'est toujours du LuNa. Pour appréciez cet OS pleinement, il est nécessaire d'avoir lu les deux chapitre précédant.

Merci de vous exprimer sans réserve, et sans craintes !

Et bonne lecture ! XD

Ci-joint, deux adresses web, une sur Dailymotion, pour le clip de la chanson, et un autre sur Deezer, pour écouter seulement la musique.

http : / www . dailymotion . com / video / x1fbv_dht-listen-to-your-heart_music

http : / www . deezer . com / listen-2735098

Artiste : DHT

Chanson : **Listen to your heart**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre ****4**** : ****Listen to your heart**

~ I know there's something in the wake of your smile. ~

_Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire._

~ I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. ~

_J'en ai l'idée de par le regard que tu as, ouais._

~ You've built a love but that love falls apart. ~

_Tu t'es construit un amour mais cet amour tombe en morceau._

~ Your little piece of heaven turns to dark. ~

_Ton petit morceau de paradis tourne a l'obscurité._

Nami se tenait à ses côtés, silencieuse et tremblante. Il souriait. Mais son faible sourire dégageait tant de souffrance qu'elle en avait mal pour lui. Ses yeux la fixaient mais elle savait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Fiévreux, il devait lutter pour pouvoir simplement garder ses paupières ouvertes. Il avait la respiration sifflante mais presque imperceptible, et on comprenait bien que chaque goulée d'air était douloureuse, et de plus en plus ardue.

Devant ses yeux, l'homme qu'elle aimait mourrait sans qu'elle puisse agir. Le chapeau fétiche posé sur l'estomac de son propriétaire, ils avaient joint leur main, comme pour se raccrocher à la moindre parcelle de vie. Comme le sang qui s'écoulait continuellement des innombrables blessures de son corps, elle sentait son ami sombrer dans des ténèbres trop profondes. Loin d'elle.

~ Listen to your heart~

_Ecoute ton coeur_

~ When he's calling for you. ~

_Quand il t'appelle._

~ Listen to your heart~

_Ecoute ton coeur_

~ There's nothing else you can do. ~

_Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire._

~ I don't know where you're going~

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas_

~ And I don't know why, ~

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,_

~ But listen to your heart~

_Mais__ écoute ton coeur_

~ Before you tell him goodbye. ~

_Avant de lui dire au revoir_

Elle se souvenait de la nuit où il était parti, sans rien dire à l'équipage. Elle seule avait été dans la confidence. Mais elle n'avait pu l'arrêter. Ils s'étaient quittés une première fois, la laissant dans un profond désespoir. Elle avait affronté les autres et leurs questions. Ils n'avaient pu retenir leur colère, qu'elle jugeait légitime. C'est vrai, quoi ! Pourquoi ce crétin se sentait obligé de jouer les héros ?

...

Mais en même temps, elle savait que s'il avait fait ça, c'était pour les protéger. Car il ne comptait pas revenir. Tout du moins, il ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire. Alors, ils l'avaient attendu, longtemps. Cherchant désespérément de ses nouvelles dans les journaux. Jusqu'au jour où leur patience eut atteint ses limites. Ils s'étaient alors relancés avec bonheur dans l'action, recherchant activement leur capitaine et ami.

Ils s'étaient interrogés sur ce manque de nouvelles. Et ils en avaient déduit que si le combat n'avait pas encore eu lieu, c'était parce que Barbe Noire s'était déplacé avant que Luffy et son frère n'arrive. Car il ne doutait pas qu'un combat entre l'ancien Shishibukai qui avait causé l'incident du siècle et la chute de la marine, et ces deux frères rendus célèbres par la bataille de Marijoa pouvait passer inaperçu !

Ils avaient alors fait des recherches minutieuses sur ces îles du Nouveau monde. Ils combattaient le moins possible, et, la marine disparus, les adversaires qui osaient se prétendre assez fort pour les affronter étaient peu nombreux. Pour leur plus grand soulagement. Ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à combattre un puissant adversaire autre que l'ennemi de leur Capitaine.

Au bout de quelques semaines, ils eurent la chance de tomber sur la bonne île. Ils avaient été vus dans la cité portuaire. Il faut avouer qu'avec leur appétit monstre, ces deux là n'étaient pas discrets. Sans compter leurs réputations… Ils avaient dévalisés toutes les auberges de l'île entière avant de trouver d'autres indices et de se procurer un nouvel Eternal Pose vers l'île où se dirigeait Teach. Les Mugiwaras mirent moins de temps qu'eux pour se diriger vers leur prochaine île.

La même chose se répéta sur une dizaine d'île environ, et là où les deux frères avait mit presque quatre mois maintenant, eux ne mirent que quelques semaines.

Et ils finirent par arriver sur l'île.

~ Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. ~

_Parfois tu te demandes si ce combat en vaut la peine._

~ The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah. ~

_Les moments les plus précieux se sont perdus dans la mare, ouais._

~ They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, ~

_Ils sont emportés et rien n'est ce qui semble être,_

~ The feeling of belonging to your dreams. ~

_Ce sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves._

Ils avaient accosté dans une crique de rochers blancs, plutôt enfoncé dans les terres. Le bateau était à l'abri des regards indiscrets des habitants. Si habitants il y avait. Cette île était différente de toutes les îles qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer. Elle était déserte. Personne dans les environs. Ni humains, ni animaux. Le silence. Tellement présent qu'ils leurs semblaient que même le vent hésitait à faire siffler les feuilles des arbres.

Un silence de mort.

Qui se justifia alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans cette forêt, qui disparu. C'était le mot juste. Alors que la forêt aurait du continuer encore quelques kilomètres, ce n'était plus que de la terre nu, privée de toutes vies qui s'étendait devant eux. Ce paysage Lunaire leur causa un frisson d'effroi, et le mauvais pressentiment dû au silence s'intensifia à en devenir insupportable. Lentement, ils avancèrent précautionneusement, scrutant l'horizon. Ils répugnaient à s'avancer à découvert.

Ils avaient sans s'en rendre compte resserré les rangs, et les armes étaient prêtes à servir. Après quelques minutes, ils se détendirent un peu. Et Robin étudia le sol. Elle posa sa main et balaya le sol. Une légère couche de poussière de roche s'éleva avant de retomber lentement un peu plus loin.

- C'est comme si tout avait été effacé, comme si tout ce qui avait vécu ici avait disparu dans le néant…

À ces mots, Nami sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Comme un avertissement, elle réentendit la voix de Luffy s'élever en elle, comme dans un rêve.

_"Il a mangé le Yami Yami No Mi. Le fruit du diable des ténèbres. Il est capable de tout aspirer, jusqu'aux pouvoirs des autres fruits. Mais ça le rend sensibles aux coups, contrairement aux autres Logia. C'est un grand avantage pour moi !"_

Et son sourire…

Sanji, qui avait remarqué les tremblements qui agitaient sa chère Nami-san, s'approcha d'elle.

- Nami-san ?

Les autres aussi se tournèrent vers elle, alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, comme si elle n'était déjà plus avec eux. Elle avait ses bras autour d'elle et se tenait légèrement penché, comme quelqu'un qui recherche de la chaleur.

Plus pour elle que pour eux, elle murmura :

- C'est ici… Ils se sont battus ici.

~ Listen to your heart~

_Ecoute ton coeur_

~ When he's calling for you. ~

_Qua__nd il t'appelle._

~ Listen to your heart ~

_Ecoute ton coeur_

~ There's nothing else you can do. ~

_Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire._

~ I don't know where you're going~

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas_

~ And I don't know why, ~

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,_

~ But listen to your heart~

_Mais écoute ton coeur_

~ Before you tell him goodbye. ~

_Avant de lui dire au revoir_

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel d'été. Aussitôt ils se dispersèrent en criant son nom. Le nom de l'homme qu'ils recherchaient désespérément. Sanji et Chopper étaient resté aux côté de Nami qui semblait trop terrorisé pour pouvoir bouger. Elle ne tenait sur ses jambes que grâce à Sanji qui la soutenait. Chopper lui fit une piqûre pour la calmer, ce qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. Elle était trop occupée à repousser de toutes ses forces l'horrible soupçon qui s'insinuait en elle, l'empoissonnant. Sa raison n'était plus, et son cœur hurlait que ce n'était pas possible, mais le poison continuait son chemin, lentement, rongeant tout sur son passage. Elle n'était plus que terreur…

Les autres continuaient leurs recherches. Et ce fut Zoro qui remarqua un gouffre. Et lorsqu'il s'en approcha…

Même lui sentit son estomac se retourner devant cette scène de carnage. Sans plus attendre, il hurla, et il sentit sa voix se briser tant il avait crié fort. Les autres se précipitèrent dans sa direction, et c'est ensemble qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le trou.

Un immense creux, excavation naturelle dû à des activités volcaniques des temps anciens. Alors que l'île était mise à nu, cet endroit avait rassemblé toute la flore qui avait disparu. Des arbres éventrés jonchaient le sol par centaine, et on pouvait aussi voir des morceaux de bois travaillé, signe que le village de cette île avait connu le même sort. Certain brûlait encore, signe que Hiken No Ace, Ace aux Poings Ardents était passé par là. Alors qu'ils découvraient avec effarement ce spectacle de désolation, Nami eu son regard attiré par une seule chose. Comme si son cœur l'avait guidé. Une tache de rouge. Une chemise couleur carmin. Qui dépassait d'un tas de gravas, écrasant sous sa masse son porteur.

- Non… NON !

Le cri de détresse se répercuta dans le ciel à l'infini alors que la personne qui l'avait hurlé se précipitait en contrebas, retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes. Elle était accompagnée de ses compagnons, qui, même s'ils n'avaient pas vu la même chose, ne pouvait pas la laisser seul. Ils avaient tous deviné ce qu'elle avait aperçu, et espérait sans trop y croire qu'elle s'était trompée. Ils n'avaient pas conscience du précipice jusqu'à côté d'eux. Qu'un seul faux pas, un seul faux mouvement les entrainerait vers une mort certaine. Il suivait le petit chemin de roche, crée par la main de l'homme depuis tellement longtemps que la nature avait commencé à l'éroder de nouveau.

Elle escaladait les arbres, les poutres, ne perdant jamais de vu son objectif. Elle n'avait pas conscience des coupures qu'elle s'infligeait, ni de l'arbre qui avait failli lui tomber dessus alors qu'elle déplaçait un rocher. Arbre qui fut dévié de justesse par Zoro et Sanji. Elle ne gardait dans son champ de vision que cette chemise rouge, paniquant si jamais elle le perdait de vu. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Sans tarder, Sanji, aidé de Franky déplacèrent les gravas du dessus à coup de pied et de poing dévastateur. Zoro et Brook se chargeaient de découper ceux qui étaient trop gros pour être déplacés immédiatement. Robin s'occupait de petites mais nombreuses charges grâce à ses nombreuses mains tandis que Usopp organisait le tout. Chopper et Nami étaient aux côtés de Luffy, le déplaçant à l'abri des éventuels éboulis en prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour éviter de lui causer d'autre dommages.

~ And there are voices ~

_Et il y a des voix_

~ That want to be heard. ~

_Qui veulent être entendue._

~ So much to mention ~

_Il y a tant à dire_

~ But you can't find the words. ~

_Mais tu ne peux pas trouver les mots._

~ The scent of magic, ~

_Ce parfum de magie,_

~ The beauty that's been~

_La beauté que ça fut_

~ When love was wilder than the wind. ~

_C'était quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent__  
_

Ils étaient atterrés. Le visage blême, les yeux clos, il semblait déjà mort. Trop tard. C'était trop tard.

- Il vit !

Le verdict de Chopper fut comme une bulle d'air qui leur parvenait alors qu'ils se noyaient. Tandis que Chopper s'activait autour de leur Capitaine, ils le fixaient, plus intensément que jamais. Ils virent ses yeux papillonner, sa poitrine se soulever. Le cri de soulagement de Nami fini de lui rendre sa conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt avec une grimace douloureuse. Il avait été ébloui.

Pleurant et rigolant à la fois, ils se regardèrent. Leur soulagement était palpable. Mais il n'était pas sortit d'affaire. Chopper exigea qu'ils fabriquent une civière pour le déplacer. Il n'était pas bon de le soigner dans ce lieu. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'égailler, Luffy, avec une poigne insoupçonnable pour quelqu'un dans son état prit le bras de Chopper.

- Ace… Mon frère… Il faut… Le retrouver aussi…

Il cracha du sang, se qui finit de raviver leurs inquiétudes. Nami promis de faire tout ce qu'il voulait s'il se calmait. Avec un soupir douloureux, il replongea dans l'inconscience. Chopper voulu les rassurer en leur disant qu'il avait simplement perdu connaissance, mais ils n'étaient pas dupe. Alors qu'ils avaient commencé à le déplacer, ils avaient tous remarqué le sang qu'il avait perdu. Qu'il perdait encore. Le temps jouait contre eux. Ils se séparèrent en deux équipes. Une pour fabriquer la civière, et l'autre pour retrouver le frère de Luffy. Même maintenant, désobéir à un de ses ordres ne leur venait pas à l'esprit.

Tandis qu'Usopp, Franky et Brook réunissaient le matériel nécessaire pour deux civières, Zoro, Sanji et Robin fouillait l'arène, à la recherche du flamboyant Ace. Chopper continuait d'essayer de stopper les hémorragies, de penser ses blessures. Brook apporta rapidement une civière, et lui et Franky commencèrent à le déplacer vers un endroit à l'ombre des rochers. C'est à ce moment là que Robin repéra Ace, enfoui bien plus profondément que son frère sous les décombres.

Ils avaient remonté les deux frères inconscients et les avaient emmenés à côté de leur navire. Ils les avaient mis à l'ombre des arbres au bord de la crique. Chopper avait pu récupérer ses médicaments et avait puisé dans sa réserve de bandage. Après avoir fait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour son capitaine, il était passé à son frère. Dont les blessures étaient aussi importantes. Alors qu'il le soignait, Luffy reprit connaissance lentement.

Il fut d'abord conscient de la douleur qui avait un peu diminué. Puis de présences réconfortantes auprès de lui. Il reconnut son équipage, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Salut les gars… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Sa voix, pourtant faible et éraillé fut entendu par tous et leur causa un émoi sans nom. Ils crièrent de soulagement son nom, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Dans le brouillard où il se trouvait, il parvint à remarquer la présence de son frère, lui aussi enrubanné comme une momie. Il eu envie de rire, mais fut prit d'une quinte de toux qui se le fit de nouveau cracher du sang. Chopper le gronda.

- Je suis désolé.

Il avait refermé les yeux et avait murmuré. Mais le silence suivit cette remarque. Nami ferma les yeux et elle eux l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau à cette fameuse nuit où elle n'avait pu l'arrêter.

- Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous implique dans ce combat, ce n'était pas le votre.

Ils les avaient devinés depuis bien longtemps, ses raisons. Et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Y avait-il seulement une réponse ?

- Mais je ne regrette rien, finit-il, et leur faisant son plus beau sourire. Je suis heureux d'avoir voyagé avec vous pendant tout ce temps, et d'avoir pu vous revoir une dernière fois.

Cette fois, ils tremblaient. Mais ne trouvaient toujours pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ces paroles étaient trop dure, trop lourdes de conséquences pour pouvoirs les accepter. Zoro se détourna, les mains serrées à s'en faire mal sur ses katanas. Sanji semblait un peu blême, et la cigarette dans ses doigts tremblait. Usopp et Chopper pleuraient sans s'en rendre compte. La pâleur de Robin contrastait avec le noir de ses cheveux, et ses yeux d'un bleu si sombre semblaient s'être noyés sous la douleur. Franky et Brook ne bougeait pas, et serraient les dents.

Nami, elle, prit le chapeau de paille qu'elle avait attaché à sa taille et avec un grand sourire lumineux que démentaient ses yeux humide, elle le posa sur lui.

- Tiens, Capitaine. C'est ton trésor.

D'un mouvement lent et tremblant, il posa sa main sur celle de sa navigatrice, sur le chapeau de paille. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue pour se perdre dans la terre alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

- Mon vrai trésor, c'est bien de vous avoir eu comme compagnon… Je n'oublierais pas…

Il sembla soudain avoir du mal à respirer et son visage se contracta sous la douleur. Affolé, Nami se tourna vers Chopper, qui secoua la tête, démuni.

~ Listen to your heart ~

_Ecoute ton coeur_

~ When he's calling for you. ~

_Quand il t'appelle._

~ Listen to your heart ~

_Ecoute ton coeur_

~ There's nothing else you can do. ~

_Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire._

~ I don't know where you're going ~

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas_

~ And I don't know why, ~

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,_

~ But listen to your heart ~

_Mais écoute ton coeur_

~ Before you tell him goodbye. ~

_Avant de lui dire au revoir_

Seul le sifflement entêtant de sa respiration était audible, unique signe de vie. Si faible, si rageant. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, et ils lui en voulaient. Non seulement il les avait abandonné, ce qu'un capitaine ne devrait jamais faire, mais en plus, il osait mourir sous leurs yeux. Ils avaient envi de lui hurler de se reprendre, que ça ne lui ressemblais pas d'abandonner si facilement. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser seuls encore une fois. Il ne savait pas tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu alors qu'il l'attendait ! Il n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça !

Mais ça ne changerait rien. Ils subissaient. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, à par attendre. Et espérer un miracle, dont leur ami avait le secret.

La tempête faisait rage sous le crâne de la rousse. Elle voulait qu'il s'accroche, comme elle s'était accrochée grâce à sa promesse. Mais les mots. Ils restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Ils refusaient obstinément de sortir malgré tout ses efforts. Alors que les larmes qu'elle retenait bravement commençaient à couler sur son visage, certaines atterrirent sur les pommettes de Luffy. Qui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Elle ne pu en supporter plus.

Elle se pencha sur son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Geste qu'il y a encore quelques heures, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer devant les autres, elle ne pu le réfréner, et ne ressentit aucune gène. Et les autres ne furent ni surpris, ni choqué. Ils avaient compris que la relation entre ses deux là avait évolué. Mais ça donnait à cette scène encore plus de tragédie.

Dans un unique sanglot, elle lui chuchota :

- Je t'aime…

Elle avait fermé les yeux, dévasté. Front contre front, elle attendait une réponse.

~ Listen to your heart ~

_Mais écoute ton coeur_

~ I don't know where you're going ~

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas_

~ And I don't know why, ~

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,_

~ But listen to your heart ~

_Mais écoute ton coeur_

~ Before you tell him goodbye. ~

_Avant de lui dire au revoir_

_"Moi aussi."_

Dans son cœur résonna ses simples mots. Elle releva vivement la tête.

La pression sur sa main qui tenait le chapeau faiblit, puis la main tomba mollement sur le sol. Il avait fermé les yeux.

- Luffy ?

Son cœur manqua un battement. Sa voix se fit plus aigue.

- Luffy ?...

* * *

_**FIN**_

Tadaa !...

Non ? Bon, d'accord. Je pense que certain d'entre vous peuvent m'en vouloir de l'avoir tué, mais c'était nécessaire ! Ne m'en veuillez pas trop ! ^^'

J'espère avoir fait plaisir à ptit drogo, c'est une chanson que j'apprécie particulièrement, et qui, niveau piano, devrait lui convenir ! ^^

A bientôt pour la suite ! Et bien oui, je vous avais prévenue au début ! Il y a encore une suite ! Avec la merveilleuse musique du Roi lion, "Le Roi est mort ce soir" !

…

Non ? Vous ne voulez pas de cette musique ?

_**LASCKA**_


	5. The Reason

Bonjour !

Enfin, la suite de cette mini-histoire. Une suite de Song-fic, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre assez dingue pour faire un truc pareil ! C'est crevant, surtout quand ce n'est pas prévu ! Je n'avais ni la musique ni l'histoire ! Quel bazar ! XD

Bref, passons. On me l'a demandé, je me suis cassé la tête, et j'ai trouvé. Bien sûr, j'ai aussi bien apprécié écrire cette suite ! J'espère que vous avez seulement eu moitié moins plaisir à les lire que moi à les écrire, et je serais comblée ! ^^

Allez, assez de parlotes, place à la musique !

Alors, depuis quatre chapitre maintenant, c'est toujours du romantisme, toujours du LuNa, et c'est toujours nécessaire d'avoir lu les chapitre deux, trois et quatre pour pouvoir suivre le cinquième !

Bonne lecture !

Ci-joint, deux adresses web, une sur Dailymotion, pour le clip de la chanson, et un autre sur Deezer, pour écouter seulement la musique.

Bonne écoute !

http : / www . dailymotion . com / video / x2pxe4_hoobastank-the-reason_music

http : / www . deezer . com / listen-1172920

Artiste : Hoobastank

Chanson : **The reason**

* * *

**Chapitre 0****5**** : ****The reason**

~ I'm not a perfect person ~

_Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_

~ There are many things I wish I didn't do ~

_Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait_

~ But I continue learning ~

_Mais je continue d'apprendre_

~ I never meant to do those things to you ~

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses_

~ And so I have to say before I go ~

_Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_

~ That I just want you to know ~

_Que je veux juste que tu saches__  
_

Il luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux, pour ne pas s'abandonner aux ténèbres qu'il pensait avoir vaincu en la personne de Marshall. On dit souvent qu'une personne qui meure revoyait comme un film sa vie. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Luffy. Lui voulait simplement profiter de ses derniers instants avec les compagnons de sa vie. Il avait accepté sa mort, depuis le jour où il les avait quittés. Il savait qu'il n'en reviendrait pas. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se défiler. Il devait se battre contre cette ordure. Pour les protéger. Parce que Barbe Noire l'avais prit pour cible. Et qu'il ne voulait pas les impliquer, à aucun prix. Il avait été surpris qu'ils le retrouvent au début, mais… Ça leur ressemblait tellement.

Il était heureux. Oui, il avait mal, et il sentait la vie s'enfuir de lui. Les griffes glacées de la mort allait bientôt se refermer sur lui en ricanant, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il était heureux. Car ils étaient avec lui. Car elle était là. Son seul véritable regret était qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il n'avait pas répondu sur le bateau alors qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ça le tracassait, mais il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il n'en avait déjà plus la force.

Pourtant, il voulait qu'elle sache à quel point elle comptait pour lui, ô combien il l'aimait…

~ I've found a reason for me ~

_Je me suis trouvé une raison_

~ To change who I used to be ~

_De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_

~ A reason to start over new ~

_Une raison de recommencer à zéro_

~ And the reason is you ~

_Et la raison c'est toi__  
_

Il se sentit partir peu à peu. La douleur lancinante s'atténua, et Luffy perçu de moins en moins les consciences de ses amis, leur chaleur. Même la présence de la main de Nami qu'il tenait sur son chapeau se dilatait pour disparaitre dans le néant. Il ne se débattit pas, et se laissa lentement glisser dans une funeste inconscience.

_***PLOC***_

Dans l'abîme de son cœur résonna le bruit incongru d'une goutte qui tombe. De l'eau ? Sa conscience se réveilla un peu, et il essaya chercher l'origine de ce bruit, et la raison pour laquelle ce simple bruit avait retentit aussi fort en lui. Il pleuvait ? Pourtant il faisait un temps magnifique tout à l'heure… Il en avait même été ébloui.

Non. Ce n'était pas de la pluie. Les gouttes de pluie ne tombent pas que sur son visage, et surtout, ne véhiculent pas autant de tristesse… Des larmes ? Comment de simples gouttes d'eau pouvaient lui faire autant de mal ? Ses blessures, à côté, n'étaient pas grand chose. Alors qu'il pouvait les oublier, la simple idée que ces larmes pouvaient encore couler lui était insupportable. Il voulu faire quelque chose pour que ces larmes s'arrête. Mais il ne pu bouger un muscle.

~ I'm sorry that I hurt you ~

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir bl__essée_

~ It's something I must live with everyday ~

_C'est __une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours_

~ And all the pain I put you through ~

_Et toute la douleur que je t'ai fait subir_

~ I wish that I could take it all away ~

_J'espère que je pourrai l'effacer_

~ And be the one who catches all your tears ~

_Et être celui qui sèche tes larmes_

~ That's why I need you to hear ~

_C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes_

Il sentit soudain une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il comprit confusément que Nami l'embrassait. Et il désespérait de lui répondre, lui faisant ainsi comprendre ses sentiments. Mais là aussi, il ne put bouger. Alors qu'il continuait de couler lentement à pic, il essaya de se redresser, pour profiter un peu plus longtemps de ce sentiment.

Des mots furent chuchotés, contenant tellement d'amour, de tendresse et de désespoir qu'il en fut tout retourné.

_"Je t'aime…"_

Dans un ultime effort, il forçat son esprit à ouvrir les yeux. Un cercle de lumière apparut dans sa conscience, et la vit ruisselante de larme, alors qu'elle avait appuyé son front contre le sien. Elle paraissait si faible ainsi, sur le point de se briser tant elle avait mal.

Et c'était de sa faute. Parce qu'il mourrait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait mal comme ça. Il voulait que ses larmes s'arrêtent, il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre autant pour lui, à cause de lui. Il voulait voir son sourire, encore une fois.

Non, il voulait plus que ça. Il voulait la voir sourire longtemps encore. Il voulait parcourir les mers toutes sa vie avec elle, avec eux à ses côté. Il voulait pouvoir encore rire, faire des bêtises, se faire gronder, taper, balancer par-dessus bord par ses camarades. Il voulait les voir accomplir leurs rêves, et lui accomplir le sien avec eux.

Il voulait qu'elle sache. Elle devait l'entendre, ces mots qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Il fallait qu'il lui dise !

~ I've found a reason for me ~

_Je me suis trouvé une raison_

~ To change who I used to be ~

_De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_

~ A reason to start over new ~

_Une raison de recommencer à zéro_

~ And the reason is you ~

_Et la raison c'est toi__  
_

Dans les ténèbres ou gisait son esprit, il clama sa réponse.

- Moi aussi !

C'était vrai. Tellement vrai. Simplement vrai. Il aurait aimé savoir si elle l'avait entendu, le cri de son cœur, mais il ressentait la présence de la Grande Faucheuse se rapprocher de lui. Paniqué, il voulu se retourner, mais doucement, presque tendrement, Elle l'enlaça dans ses grand bras et l'entraina vers sa fin. Il perdit de vue la lumière de ses larmes, la chaleur de sa voix.

Il mourut.

Mais une révolte l'enflamma. Il refusait.

Sa mort.

La tristesse.

Que tout se termine ainsi.

Pour elle.

Alors qu'il avait accepté sa mort depuis longtemps, il se révolta, et se remit à lutter pour sortir des bras de la Mort. Il est vrai qu'Elle ne lâche plus ses proies une fois qu'elle les tient. Mais Elle n'avait jamais encore lutté contre un homme si vindicatif. Aucune de Ses anciennes proies avaient bataillé si farouchement pour revenir vers ce monde qui les expulsait si atrocement. Elle assura l'ascendant qu'Elle possédait sur cette simple âme. Plus férocement, il se débattit encore, et encore, ne cédant rien à cette douce Amie. Il ne flanchait pas, et ne comptait pas perdre. Pas encore. Il refusait.

Refus.

Refus.

Refus.

De sa part. Mais aussi des autres. Il entendit soudain leurs voix résonner dans le néant où il se trouvait. Son nom. Des suppliques, des pleurs, des injures, des sanglots. De son équipage. Une étrange lueur, juste devant lui. Leur volonté de ne pas le perdre, sa volonté de vivre.

Volonté.

Sa volonté.

Dans un rugissement, il écarta les bras glacés de la Mort qui glapit de surprise de sa voix de crécelle. Sans attendre, il tendit la main vers cette lumière salvatrice.

~ And the reason is you ~

_Et la raison c'est toi_

~ And the reason is you ~

_Et la raison c'est toi_

~ And the reason is you ~

_Et la raison c'est toi_

Elle l'appelait. Sans cesse, elle répétait son nom, dans une vaine tentative de le garder encore un peu près d'elle. Elle avait prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, et tentait de les réchauffer en les portant contre son front. Elle avait entendu sa réponse, mais elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête là. Alors elle l'appelait. Elle n'entendait pas les autres faire de même, l'engueuler si jamais il clamsait comme ça, qu'ils avaient encore des choses à faire… Et l'insulter de plus belle. Elle savait juste que les mains de son ami commençaient à se refroidir, et que Chopper essayait désespérément de le ranimer.

Alors qu'elle commençait à abandonner, elle sentit un frémissement sous ses doigts. Ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Elle releva lentement son visage trempé de larmes, attirant l'attention des autres, et regarda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade, prêt à exploser. Le reste de l'équipage, à part Chopper qui continuait son massage cardiaque, fixèrent avec angoisse les mains de leur capitaine. Doucement, comme dans un rêve, ils virent la main se refermer sur celle de la navigatrice, qui avait encore du mal à croire en ce miracle. Chopper se releva, tremblant à la fois de soulagement et de fatigue, et leur annonça que son cœur était reparti.

Ils auraient voulu hurler leur immense soulagement au ciel, mais ils tremblaient trop pour pouvoir le faire. Usopp et Brook tombèrent à terre dos contre dos, les jambes trop faibles pour pouvoir les supporter. Sanji tremblait aussi, mais se faisait un devoir de soutenir Robin qui elle ne tenait debout que grâce à la volonté du coq. Franky s'adossa en silence contre un arbre. Seul Zoro ne bougea pas, restant droit et fier. Mais s'il faisait bonne figure, il était plus blême que jamais, et du sang perlait de sa main gauche, tant il avait serré le poing.

~ I'm not a perfect person ~

_Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_

~ I never meant to do those things to you ~

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses_

~ And so I have to say before I go ~

_Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_

~ That I just want you to know ~

_Que je veux juste que tu saches__  
_

Ce ne fut pas la dernière alerte. Plusieurs fois, son état ou celui de son frère devint critique. Mais comme il y avait tout le temps quelqu'un pour les veiller, Chopper réussit toujours à les stabiliser. Ils décidèrent, malgré leurs états, de prendre la mer, pour aller sur une île plus accueillante. Aucun des deux ne reprenait conscience, et les crises constantes mettaient les nerfs de l'équipage à vifs. Ils étaient tous dans un état second, toujours en attente d'une nouvelle alerte.

Ace fut celui qui se réveilla le premier. Aussitôt, Zoro, qui était chargé de le surveiller, ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie donnant dans la cuisine et héla le médecin de bord. Alors que Chopper lui faisait subir un rapide examen au jeune homme, il demanda d'une voix faible où il était. Lorsqu'il réalisa sur quel navire il se reposait, il essaya de se relever pour avoir une vision de la pièce entière. Le petit docteur du se transformer pour le garder allongé. Avec angoisse Ace demanda s'ils avaient retrouvé son frère. Zoro le rassura aussitôt en lui disant qu'il l'avait mit ailleurs. Mais il s'approcha du lit et d'un ton doucereux qui accentuait l'impression de danger qui se dégageait du bretteur, demanda ce qui s'était passé. Alors que le blessé ne réagissait pas à la bouillante colère du sabreur, Chopper s'esquiva discrètement.

L'épéiste répéta plus durement sa question. On pouvait sentir toute sa fureur de ne pas avoir pu prendre part aux combats. Fermant les yeux, le flambant brun raconta d'une voix sans ton qu'il n'en avait plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il décimait l'équipage du traître alors que Luffy s'occupait seul de l'homme ténébreux. Il repoussa les protestations insurgées d'un mouvement d'épaule. Luffy avait décidé de s'en occuper, et même lui ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose quand il avait prit sa décision. Il ouvrit les yeux et Zoro pu remarquer de l'incompréhension. D'une voix blanche, Ace conclut son récit en décrivant une explosion ténébreuse. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien après ça.

Zoro quitta silencieusement l'infirmerie alors que le blessé se rendormait. Il se sentait encore plus frustrée de n'avoir pu aider son capitaine et ami à livrer se combat qui avait dû être titanesque. Exaspéré, il tapa du poing sur le mur de la réserve en jurant. Et l'autre débile qui ne se réveillait pas !

~ I've found a reason for me ~

_Je me suis trouvé une raison_

~ To change who I used to be ~

_De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_

~ A reason to start over new ~

_Une raison de recommencer à zéro_

~ And the reason is you ~

_Et la raison c'est toi__  
_

Ça faisait maintenant quelques semaines que l'équipage avait récupéré les deux frères sur l'île du combat. Ils étaient de nouveau immobilisés sur une île. Luffy avait prit la place de son frère dans l'infirmerie. Mais il ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie et seule sa respiration régulière indiquait qu'il n'était pas mort. Ace, lui avait pu être récupéré par ses propres compagnons quelques jours plus tôt. Eux aussi étaient à la recherche du commandant de leur flotte. Il avait souhaité resté jusqu'à ce que Luffy se remette, mais le coma profond dans lequel était plongé son compagnon ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et c'était la mort dans l'âme qu'il était parti. L'état du jeune capitaine, depuis le départ de l'île ne s'était ni dégradé, ni amélioré. Ses blessures cicatrisaient lentement, mais il ne se décidait pas à ouvrir les yeux, malgré les demandes incessantes de ses amis.

Chacun leur tour, ils le veillaient. Et lui parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi, car Chopper leur avait dit que c'était possible qu'il puisse entendre leur conversation. Sanji essayait de le convaincre de se réveiller en lui promettant un gigantesque festin s'il ouvrait les yeux. Mais que, en attendant, il devrait se contenter que des odeurs. Usopp lui racontait ses aventures sur le bateau, en les enjolivant, bien sûr. À l'en croire, il avait réussi, à lui tout seul, à mettre en déroute plus de vingt armadas de pirates qui venaient leur chercher des noises. Il avait bien entendu réussi à leur botter les fesses sans problème… Mais il concluait à chaque fois par lui dire que s'il était conscient, ils ne seraient plus attaqué, tant sa réputation était grande.

Chopper vérifiait à chaque fois ses bandages et l'état de ses blessures. Il lui disait à chaque fois qu'il allait de mieux en mieux, et qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de dormir… Brook ne parlait quasiment pas, mais lui jouait des morceaux de musique qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Comme Franky, qui lui, se mettait à danser en prime. Robin non plus ne disait rien, et lisant silencieusement des livres. Mais elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil sur le lit. Zoro aussi restait silencieux. Il le fixait sans siller, les bras croisés. Et ses pensées étaient insaisissables.

Nami, quant à elle, lui prenait la main et la serrai. Et elle attendait, de nouveau, son retour. Mais elle savait que, cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas aller le chercher de force.

~ I've found a reason to show ~

_Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer_

~ A side of me you didn't know ~

_Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas_

~ A reason for all that I do ~

_Une raison pour tout ce que je fais_

~ And the reason is you ~

_Et la raison c'est toi_

Il faisait nuit. Nami, s'était endormi en veillant son capitaine. Sur ses épaules, une légère couverture avait été posée. Elle pensa brièvement qu'il faudrait qu'elle remercie Sanji ou Robin pour y avoir pensé. Encore endormi, se frottant les yeux, elle voulu serrer la main de Luffy. Mais elle eu l'étrange impression qu'on lui répondait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle observa le visage de son ami. La respiration s'accélérait doucement, et il soupira profondément. Il fronça des sourcils avant de papillonner des yeux, et d'enfin, se réveiller du long sommeil dans lequel il était plongé.

Retenant son souffle, incapable de faire de même pour ses larmes, elle le regarda observer le plafond un moment avant de se tourner vers elle. Il eu un sourire encore faible et lui murmura d'une voix rauque:

- Salut… Ça va ?

Elle l'enlaça, éclatante de bonheur. Elle lui répondit en ponctuant chacune de ses phrases par un sanglot.

- C'est à toi qui faut demander ça, crétin ! Si tu savais combien tu nous as fait peur ! Depuis combien de temps crois-tu être endormi ?

Elle se sépara de lui à contrecœur, mais consciente qu'il était encore faible. Sur le point de partir, prête à réveiller les autres pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, Luffy la retint en soufflant.

- Nami, attend…

Elle se rassit aussitôt à ses côtés. D'un geste tremblant de fatigue, il approcha sa main de son visage. Dans un réflexe, elle ferma les yeux, et attendit. Elle sentit la douce présence d'une main sur sa joue, et le frottement d'un pouce sur ses larmes.

- Je ne veux plus te vois pleurer, et encore moins à cause de moi…

Elle lui sourit, et s'essuya les yeux. Mais lui répondit en rigolant que cette fois, elle pleurait de joie. Sa main quitta son visage doucement pour attraper la main sur le lit. Il la serra et lui dit que même des larmes de joie ne lui plaisaient pas, car elles étaient le signe qu'elle avait souffert. Elle acquiesça.

- Tu sais, je me rappelle, quand vous m'avez trouvé. J'étais heureux de vous revoir, sincèrement. Et je me disais sérieusement que si je devais mourir comme ça, ça allait.

Elle essaya de l'interrompre pour le contredire, effrayée par ses paroles. Mais d'un geste vif, et beaucoup plus alerte que tout à l'heure, il l'en empêcha en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. Et il continua en souriant, se redressant sur un coude.

- Mais je vous ais entendu. Je t'ai entendu, m'appeler. Et je t'ai vu pleurer. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Et quand la mort est venue me chercher, je l'ai repoussée.

Il passa sa main qui la bâillonnait dans son dos et l'enlaça à son tour. Nami, elle, était pétrifié, et ne réagissait pas. Mais elle écoutait avec plus d'attention que jamais dans sa vie elle n'en avait eue.

- Si je suis revenu, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé une raison de me battre. Et cette raison, c'est toi. Parce que je voulais que tu saches, que tu entendes mes sentiments à ton égard. Parce que je veux te protéger et être à tes côtés, toujours. Parce que je n'avais pas pu répondre à ce moment, sur le bateau, et que je voulais que tu comprennes pourquoi je ne voulais pas vous impliquer. Parce que ta mort me serait infiniment plus douloureuse que la mienne. Parce que, quand tu souffres, cette même la mort ne peut m'empêcher de venir te soulager. Parce que je t'aime, Nami. De toute mon âme.

Il la sentait trembler dans ses bras. Elle essayait vainement de retenir ses pleurs, puisqu'il le lui avait demandé. Ses efforts l'empêchaient de parler. Mais elle répondit avec émotion à sa tirade en l'étreignant contre son cœur.

Ils ne bougèrent pas de cette position pourtant inconfortable pendant un long moment, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

* * *

_**FIN**_

Et la voilà, la belle fin. Bien sûr que non, je n'allais pas le faire mourir ! Se serait signer l'arrête de mort de One Piece ! Et ça, c'est hors de question ! XD

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont suivis cette série (improvisée ! Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu ! ^^') de Song-fic ! Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Mais ce n'est pas encore fini ! Même si le LuNa cesse maintenant, cette trame va encore me servir ! ^^

_**LASCKA**_


	6. Un Mauvais Dieu

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui une autre Song-fic, toujours en rapport avec les précédentes. Mais celle-ci est beaucoup plus noire.

Il y a du vocabulaire plutôt cru sur la violence, donc les personnes un peu sensibles, abstenez-vous ! Je préfère vous prévenir, même si certain pourront peut-être juger ça exagéré…^^

Fin du romantisme ! C'est même l'opposé dans toute sa noirceur. J'espère que malgré ce changement de genre, vous continuerez à apprécier, et à me lire ! XD

Bonne lecture !

Ci-joint, une adresse web sur Youtube pour la chanson. Elle n'est pas sur Deezer, malheureusement… T_T

Bonne écoute !

Artiste : Manau

Chanson : **Un mauvais Dieu**

Lien : http : / www . youtube .com / watch? v=s5AAG_ZMAfg

* * *

**Chapitre 06 : ****Un Mauvais Dieu**

Voici l'histoire d'un dieu avide de pouvoir qui,  
après avoir semé le trouble sur terre,  
se fit enfermer par l'ordre sacré des druides de la tribu de Dana.  
Mais la prophétie raconte  
qu'il ressurgirait à l'aube du deuxième millénaire,  
enfermé dans les catacombes, son heure approche...

Ne le croyez pas mort.  
Ne le croyez pas sous contrôle.  
Sa soif de pouvoir est toujours intacte.  
Sa soif de vengeance lui permet de tenir.

Il avait été enfermé dans la prison d'Impel Down, l'Enfer sur terre. Il avait été récupéré par une colonie de marine, une unique armada de plusieurs milliers de marines, formé pour une ultime tentative. Tenter une dernière fois de capturé l'ancien Shishibukai, Barbe Noire, ou, de son nouveau surnom, le Traître. Leur échec aurait signifié la fin pure et simple des marines, et de la justice. Mais un événement s'était produit, que personne n'avait prévu. Un combat titanesque, qui opposait de nouveau des grandes figures de l'océan, et qui allait encore changer la face du monde.

Ils s'étaient approché de l'île alors que le combat entre _lui_ et Mugiwara No Luffy, combat qui deviendrait légendaire, avait encore lieu. Malgré leur détermination presque suicidaire, malgré leur force, l'armada avait stoppé son avancé, restant à quelques milles nautiques de l'île. Ceux qui osaient dire la vérité sur la capture du Traître n'utilisaient qu'un seul mot pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Le Chaos.

La mer était calme derrière, et se déchainait quelque mètre plus loin, et le vent qui les avait amené à destination, calme à ce moment enflait soudainement pour mugir autour de cette île, tel un serpent qui tournait autour de sa proie. Comme si les forces de la nature elles-mêmes étaient entrainées dans ce combat de démon. Et la terreur pétrifiait même les plus grands marins de l'équipage.

Il y eu soudaine une zébrure dans l'air, un silence aussi soudain que pesant. Et le monde éclata. Une onde de choc monstrueuse, venant de l'île, les frappa de plein fouet. Ils furent tous projetés sans ménagement sur le pont, parfois évitant de justesse de passer par-dessus bord. Le ciel se fissura comme de la faïence, avant de se mettre à tournoyer de plus en plus vite, se transformant en un gigantesque typhon qui descendait sur terre. Alors qu'il allait toucher l'île, un autre choc le dilata, projetant toutes l'eau du typhon autour de l'île. Alors que ceux qui avaient réussi à se relever prenait de plein fouet une tonne ou deux d'eau sur la tête, ils entendirent un affreux bruit de craquement qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à identifier.

Et ce fut tout. Tremblant de peur, ceux qui étaient encore conscient se relevèrent et regardèrent le lieu du combat, dans l'attente d'un nouveau cataclysme. Qui ne vint pas. Après quelques longues minutes, les chefs prirent la décision d'aller voir.

Le Chaos. C'était vraiment le meilleur mot pour décrire l'île.

Ils accostèrent tout près du lieu du combat, et certain ne purent s'empêcher de vider leur estomac tourmenté devant le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait à eux. Même les plus endurcis ne purent empêcher le sang de quitter leur visage, devenant plus blême que jamais. Le silence de la mort régnait en maître sur l'île. Aucuns animaux, et presque plus d'arbres. Debout, du moins. Déracinée, éventré, parfois calciné, encore en flamme, ils jonchaient le sol avec quelques poutres, signe de la disparition d'un village. Comment, dans ce chaos, retrouver le corps de Barbe Noire ? Se reprenant, ils organisèrent les recherches.

Et ils le retrouvèrent, dans une sorte de creux aux dimensions colossal. On lui avait apparemment donné un coup de poing en plein sur l'estomac, au vu de l'empreinte qu'il devrait garder à vie. Mais la force qu'il devait y avoir dans ce coup de poing était telle que tout le bois qui était sous lui avait été réduit en poussière, et que la roche avait été détruite sur plusieurs mètres de profondeur. Et il gisait là, inconscient, et à peine vivant. Le Traître.

Ils l'emmenèrent, et essayèrent de s'approprier cette victoire. La marine ne pensait pas que les deux autres combattants avaient pu survivre.

Aussi, officiellement, la marine avait réussi à vaincre Barbe Noire d'eux même, et sans aide. Mais la vérité était connue partout sur le globe, car bien divulgué par la presse. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé, ni aucun mort pour les marines…

C'est ainsi que l'équipage des Mugiwaras fut glorifier et craint par delà toutes les mers. Gloire qui atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'ils eurent remportés un autre combat, cette fois contre Red Ligne, en traversant entièrement une fois. Et puis désormais plusieurs fois. Les marines, qui ont réussi à se reconstruire, baissent la tête et serrent les poings quand on parle d'eux. Et les ignorent.

Mais ne croyez pas que tout se fini là.  
Ne le croyez pas mort.  
Ne le croyez pas sous contrôle.  
Sa soif de pouvoir est toujours intacte.  
Sa soif de vengeance lui permet de tenir.  
Non, il ne faut pas le sous-estimer.  
Ou vous risquez de le regretter. Amèrement…

* * *

Je suis le noir,  
Le sombre,  
Collé à toi ton ombre.  
Je suis l'aboutissement de ta vie.  
La fin, le trou de ta tombe.  
Je suis  
Ton pire ennemi,  
Le cauchemar de ta vie,  
Le temps qui passe et qui sourit devant ton agonie.  
En fait,  
Le but de ma quête  
Est de créer des tempêtes.  
Dans les profondeurs de ton être,  
Je suis ton maître, le seul prophète.  
Viens lire dans mes tablettes.  
Tu seras mon adepte, alors accepte, et devant moi  
Baisse la tête.  
Je suis un dieu  
Qui dort dans les catacombes.  
Mon réveil sera furieux,  
Tu verras comme je suis immonde.  
Maintenant ne perds plus ton temps.  
Va mon enfant,  
Du pouvoir des ombres,  
Rejoint les rangs.

* * *

Dans les profondeurs de la prison sous marine, une masse informe était enchainée à un mur ensanglanté. Immobile. On aurait pu le croire mort, si ses deux prunelles luisantes dans l'obscurité ne le démentaient pas.

Dans la plus profonde des salles du bâtiment, dans une pièce préparée spécialement pour lui, Le monstre qui avait bouleversé la justice et failli détruire l'ordre mondial passait ses journées dans le noir.

Le Niveau 7.

Creusé pour lui. Avec lui pour unique occupant dans l'unique cellule. Ouverte pour l'enchainer alors qu'il était encore inconscient. Scellée pour le reste de l'éternité, jamais cette pièce ne serait rouverte. Enfermé à jamais, il mourra dans cette pièce obscure, enchainé, et ses restes pourriront avec lui.

C'est ce que la Justice avait prévu pour lui, pour le punir le plus salement possible. Les vieux schnocks. De vieux débris qui n'avaient rien pu faire contre lui.

En s'imaginant ce conseil des Anciens qu'il avait bluffé quelques années auparavant, il sourit. Ses dents blanches, parfois absente scintillant malgré l'absence de lumière.

Oui. Ils avaient accepté qu'il soit nommé au rang de Shishibukai, lui laissant ainsi une complète liberté d'action. Et s'avait été le début de leur fin.

Il avait réuni les plus sanglants, les plus cruels pirates sous sa coupe, et dès que la marine fut affaiblit par la guerre contre Barbe Blanche, il avait frappé. Et détruit. Tué. Massacré. Et bien rigolé des carnages sur son passage.

Les ténèbres avaient peu à peu enveloppé le monde. Il était plus craint que personne sur cette terre. Car c'était lui, ces ténèbres ! Le fruit du démon qui lui apportait gloire et pouvoir. Il se souvenait du respect que l'on avait pour lui et pour son équipage quand ils passaient ne ville. Les humains sans pouvoir le fuyaient en hurlant alors qu'ils pillaient la ville, tuant tous ceux qui osait s'opposer à eux. C'était le bon temps. Maintenant, il était enfermé dans cette cage immonde, et plus personne ne le craignait. Et si on devait encore trembler à son nom, il serait bientôt oublié par le monde.

C'est ce que les vieux avaient prévus.

Mais pas ce qui allait se passer…

* * *

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde.  
Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres.

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde.  
Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres.

* * *

On l'avait enfermé, il sortirait…

* * *

Je suis le mal,  
L'impur,  
Le maître de la luxure.  
L'avarice et le sexe sont les piliers de ma culture.  
Alors sois sûr,  
Je serai vraiment dur,  
Car telle est ma nature.  
M'opposer de toute ma haine contre les âmes pures,  
les hommes, les femmes, les enfants,  
À tous les opposants du pouvoir des ombres  
Qui s'abat sur la terre maintenant.  
Car oui,  
Comme dit la prophétie,  
Les tablettes, les écrits,  
Ma lourde peine s'achève cette nuit,  
Ça y est, ç'en est fini d'attendre  
Les siècles ont passé.  
Je n'ai pas su apprendre  
A bien me contrôler.  
Ma haine est comblée  
Et je suis énervé.  
Les humains vont comprendre la colère d'un dieu du passé.

* * *

Il est les ténèbres. Poisseuse, collante. On essaye de s'en débarrasser à coup de lumière, mais jamais on arrive à les détruire réellement, et elles viennent vous hantez, vous, votre famille, jusque dans vos rêve, et ne vous laisse jamais tranquille.

Pourquoi était-il aussi puissant ? Parce que son âme elle-même est plus sombre que les profonds enfers. Prenant plaisir à avoir les autres sous sa botte, voulant être au sommet pour faire sombrer le monde sous une chape de désespoir et de mort, et être l'auteur de ces faits !

Ah ! Être craint, haït, et vénéré à la fois. Être l'auteur de malédictions plus sordides et cruelles les unes que les autres. À jamais, exister dans le côté obscure du monde, son nom chuchoté avec terreur. On fuyait les villages dès que l'on entendait une vague rumeur de sa présence.

Le pouvoir. Dans sa totalité. De décider qui devait vivre, qui devait mourir, et comment. Il en avait profité si peu…

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était fini. Aujourd'hui, il allait sortir de cette pièce. La plus grande crainte de ceux qui n'ont pas oublié va se réaliser aujourd'hui.

Dans quelques heures, il sera libre.

De nouveau libre de tuer, et les premières victimes seront, bien sûr, ces deux frères. À commencer par celui qu'il a toujours voulu tuer de ses mains, Mugiwara No Luffy.

Il se crispa en repensant à cet homme haï qui lui avait tout prit alors qu'il était au sommet. La haine qui alimentait sa raison se réveilla, comme un volcan. D'abord doucement, puis, petit à petit, il ne fut plus que colère et rancune.

Il s'énervait, seul dans cette pièce, maudissant Luffy et son équipage, leurs ancêtres et leurs descendances pour toujours. Qu'ils brûlent en enfer en souffrant milles morts !

Il rugit et ses cris se répercutèrent dans la petite cellule.

Ils comprendront la colère du Dieu des ténèbres, jusque dans leur chair !

* * *

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde.  
Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres.

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde.  
Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres.

* * *

Bientôt. Très bientôt.

* * *

Ça fait déjà tant déjà d'années que je suis enfermé,  
Que l'on m'a condamné à errer comme damné.  
En enfer,  
À quelques pieds sous terre  
Sans aucune lumière.  
Dans le royaume des ombres où règne Lucifer.  
Voilà,  
Ma haine est si forte  
Contre les hommes de foi  
Qui ont osé claquer les portes fatales du mal,  
Inscrit sur une dalle  
Les mots magiques des druides  
qui m'ont servit de pierres tombales.  
Mais maintenant j'arrive  
Et le monde dérive.  
Tu n'pourras pas survivre  
Car de sang je m'enivre.  
La terreur maintenant t'escorte.  
Le royaume de la peur qui ouvre ses portes

* * *

Combien de temps qu'il moisissait là, attaché à ces chaines de Kairouseki, cette maudite pierre marine qui lui interdisait l'utilisation de son fruit du Démon ?

Combien de temps que l'autre se pavanait dehors, fier et libre, naviguant sur les mers, amassant trésors et gloires ?

Combien d'heures, de jours, de mois, d'années à ne plus vivre, luttant contre la folie, avec seule sa haine farouche contre le monde et sa volonté surhumaine de s'en sortir. Dans cette cage froide et obscure, baignant dans son sang, respirant toujours le même air vicié, ici, au plus profond de cet enfer pour les humains.

Oh, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir être à cet instant dans cette salle si blanche, faite de marbre, puant l'autosuffisance, suintant de bon sentiment. La salle du conseil. Et de ses vieillards gâteux tremblant sur leurs vieux membres inutiles.

Faire couler leur sang en bouillon hors de leur corps, trancher leurs gorges, tailler leur ventre. L'odeur âcre de leur sang souillant le sol, colorant de sa funeste couleur vermeille leur foutu Justice…

Il en frissonnait de joie d'avance. Oui, il allait sortir d'ici, apportant une nouvelle ère de terreur avec lui, au gout acide de la vengeance, de la couleur noire de la mort, et rouge du sang.

* * *

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde.  
Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres.

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde.  
Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres.

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde.  
Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres.

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde.  
Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres.

* * *

Il les avait sentit arrivé. Ils avaient la même odeur que lui, le même but après tout. C'était ses compagnons, son équipage. Ils s'étaient déjà infiltrés dans cette prison autrefois, trouvant ainsi un nouveau camarade. Ils avaient de grande chance de réussir.

De ses enfers sur terre, ils pouvaient venir le chercher pour enfin ressusciter au grand jour. Il n'entendait rien dans cette ridicule pièce scellée, mais il le sentait. Ils arrivaient, avec la mort, le sang et les cris des marines agonisant.

Que c'était bon ! Son âme à l'agonie se délectait d'imaginer les scènes qui devaient se passer juste au dessus de lui.

* * *

Ça fait déjà tant déjà d'année  
Que je suis enfermé  
Que l'on m'a condamné à errer comme damné…  
Comme damné,  
En enfer,  
À quelques pieds sous terre.  
Mais maintenant, j'arrive...  
Ouvre les portes.

* * *

Soudain, il y eu une explosion. La porte en acier épaisse de plusieurs dizaine de centimètre éclata comme si elle était de bois. Elle jaillit dans une cacophonie de bruit de ferraille et alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Malgré lui, Barbe Noire détourna la tête et grimaça. Le bruit, devenue inhabituel avait vrillé ses oreilles, et la lumière qui inondait la petite pièce lui avait brulé les yeux. Mais il souriait de son rire de fou. Il allait vite s'y réhabituer.

- Capitaine !

La voix de l'un de ses compagnons. Lafite, toujours avec sa cane, son chapeau haut de forme et son sourire niais.

- OUAIS ! CAPITAINE ! ÇA FAIT PLAISIR DE VOUS REVOIR !

Et celui qui hurlait, risquant de le rendre sourd dans quelque seconde, c'était Jesus Burgess, alias Champion, son timonier.

- Du calme, _*teu teu*_… Tu vas lui péter les tympans si ça continue… Arrrh…

Et le docteur toujours en vie, mais toujours malade, La Faucheuse. Apparemment, sur le dos de Champion. C'est vrai que son cheval n'avait pas dû pouvoir l'accompagner dans cette prison.

Il sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui.

- Il était prévue que l'on se retrouve, Capitaine…

Son sniper, le meilleur du genre. Van Auger dit Supersonique. Et son discourt sur le destin… Barbe Noire entendit le cliquetis caractéristique de clés qui s'entrechoque, un moment de silence et un clac sonore quand les menottes qui le retenaient s'ouvrirent. Il s'effondra en gémissant, mais tellement heureux de pouvoir sentir le pouvoir des ténèbres couler de nouveau dans ses veines. Il resta quelque secondes à terre, soufflant, avant qu'il se mette à s'esclaffer de son rire de dément.

- Tehehehehe ! Z'êtes en retard, les gars !

Souriant, Lafite s'approcha de son capitaine. Lui et Van Auger le soulevèrent chacun de leur côté.

- Capitaine, un peu de repos, et vous serez comme neuf !

- Et le destin s'abattra sur ceux qui l'ont cherché…

Lentement, les yeux toujours clos, il sortit de sa cellule, et huma l'odeur de la mort qui régnait à cet étage. La chair brûlé, le sang frais, les cris d'agonie…

Qu'il était bon de vivre !

* * *

Un mauvais dieu,  
Un mauvais dieu  
Un mauvais dieu,  
Un mauvais dieu

* * *

_**FIN**_

Niark niark niark… le retour du grand méchant…

Bah, oui… Lui non plus ne pouvait pas mourir. ^^

Voila, c'est une suite qui se passe quelques années après le combat L'opposant à Luffy et Ace. J'ai dans l'idée que nos Mugiwaras auront réussi à traverser Grand Line. Mais qu'ils continuent ensemble leur périple. Après tout, ils n'ont pas encore vu toutes les îles qui existent dans cet océan Maudit ! ^^

Enfin, voilà. Le prochain est déjà en écriture, et se passe aussi après la victoire sur Barbe Noire, et la traversée de la Route de tous les Périls… Mais je ne vais pas tout vous dire ! ^^'

Avec l'espoir que vous avez aimé cet écrit, je vous laisse pour une prochaine fois ! XD

_**LASCKA**_


	7. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
